Tough Love
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: "Over the years, he's managed to break both my arms. My left leg, six fingers, three toes and my nose... Tough Love, is what he calls it."
1. Chapter 1 - He loves me

Chapter 1 - He loves me...

 ** _Kagome's p.o.v_**

The alarm clock went off waking me up from my afternoon nap. I slapped it off the table by accident, while trying to turn it off... I broke his clock... he was going to so mad when he got home. I had to replace it before he came back, I dressed quickly grabbing my car keys off the nightstand. I ran downstairs, opening the front door, but it was too late. He was already pulling into the driveway. I quickly hid the cars keys behind my back.

"Hi sweetheart welcome home from work." I kissed him, trying to distract him from how nervous I really was.

"Going somewhere? He asked.

"No, I just... wanted to greet you at the door is all."

"Greet me? Then why not just wait till I came inside?"

I put on the best fake smile I could. "I couldn't wait."

He removed his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves... oh god... he knew I was lying.

"Kagome, I hate being lied to. You know what happens when you lie to me."

I braced myself. His fist then connected with my jaw. I'd learnt to take a hit over the years from being with him. I didn't dare dodged it, it'd only get worse. The metallic taste of my blood filled my mouth. I swallowed it, I didn't dare move without his permission.  
As he got closer, our faces only inches apart. "Now. What were you doing?"

I handed him the car keys. He gripped my hair. "And where the hell do you think you were going without my permission?"

"I-I ... your alarm clock broke... and I just wanted to replace it before you came home."

He let go of my hair. "Oh is that all." He kissed my forehead. Then slapped me. "Next time ask, and don't break my things."

"Yes kouga." I said my cheek still stinging. He went upstairs to take his shower. I waited till I heard the door close. I slumped to the floor. I broke down... what happened to the man that I loved, the man that would never do anything to hurt me. In the midst of my sobbing the phone rang

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking."

"Kagome it's me Sango. I need to talk to you please don't hang up."

"Sango?! Do you know what he'll do to me if he finds out I've been speaking to you."

"Which is exactly why you need to leave him Kagome. For god's sake Kagome he made you move to Kichijoji just to get you away from all of us. Your family your friends. I'm your sister and you aren't even allowed to speak to me."

I sniffled. "Sango please..."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the shower. Sango I really can't talk to you please. Stop calling."

"Fine, since you don't want to talk over the phone. I'll just have to drop by."

"What! No Sango? Please don't. Hello?" It was too late she'd already hung up.

I placed the phone back on its hook. I went into the kitchen, washing the taste of blood out of my mouth. I walked into the hallway, looking into the mirror. My lip had swollen about twice its size. I sighed, Sango was going to raise hell when she got here. I slumped onto the couch, waiting for the hurricane that is my sister to blow in through the front door. My lip wouldn't stop throbbing, I grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. It helped the swelling but, my lip was still black and blue. I curled up on the sofa trying my best not to cry, moments later Kouga came downstairs.

"Hey babe, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"I put your Unagi in the oven." I said.

Then. The doorbell rang. He glared at me. "Expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of." I lied.

It rang again. "Well then get off your ass and open the god damn door."

I hurried unlocking the front door. Sango barged right in, getting in my husband's face.

 _ **Sango's p.o.v**_

I barged right in, getting up close and personal with him. "Listen you prick, I'm taking my sister home with me."

He smirked at me, like the smug douchebag he is. "Nice to see you again Sango. But like the last time I told you. Kagome doesn't want to go anywhere with you, she wants to stay here with me. Isn't that right honey."

I turned to my sister, she nodded vigorously. "Kagome come home with me, you don't have to stay here."

"I'm fine... really. There's nothing to worry about." Then I noticed her lip.

"What happened?"

Her eyes were glued to the floor. "I walked into a door."

"Yeah she can be very klutzy sometimes." Kouga said. "By the way how did you find us? I don't remember giving any of you our home address." He glare at Kagome. "Did she give it to you?"

"No you asshole. I'm a cop, no matter where you go I can always find you."

He frowned "Isn't that illegal."

"Not when someone is in danger!"

"There is no one in danger here. Isn't that right Kagome."

She nodded. "I think it's time, you should go Sango."

"Kagome you can't be serious! How can you stay with him?"

"He's my husband, he would never hurt me. He loves me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Fine." I said. "But this isn't over."

 _ **Kagome's p.o.v**_

I watched her get in her car and drive away. Even though every fiber of my being ached to cry out and tell her not to go. I slowly closed the door. Preparing myself for what was about to come next. He grabbed me by my hair, slamming me into the glass coffee table. It broke on impact, I could feel the tiny splinters sticking out of my skin.

He grabbed me by shirt propping me up. "You let that bitch come in here, and disrespect me in my own home? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I'd never seen him this angry. I was too afraid to move... a warm liquid trickled down my leg.

"Did you just... piss yourself?"

I was so ashamed. He dropped me back onto the broken shards of glass.

"Clean this shit up."

I watched him walk up the stairs. Thanking god for letting me live one more day...

I

I

I

Kichijoji - A neighborhood in Tokyo, Japan

Unagi - river eel grilled over charcoal and lacquered with a sweet barbecue sauce


	2. Chapter 2 - Sesshomaru

Chapter 2 - Sesshomaru

Kagome's p.o.v

I'd spent most of the night cleaning up the glass, picking the shards out of my skin and scrubbing my urine out of the carpet. Fortunately he'd been called into the hospital for a patient. I went into the bathroom and ran a bath. I slipped inside, the hot water scalding my skin.. it didn't bother me though. Nothing would ever hurt me more than Kouga could. I'd been in the bath so long the water had gone cold. I got out drying myself off. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My cheek had turned greenish purple from where he'd slapped me . The glass splinters had left red marks down my back and on my calves. My lip oozed pus, I pinched it. The slimy white liquid dripped into the sink, my lip didn't look half bad now.

I got dressed, I slipped on a long sleeve turtleneck, with a pair of jeans. I dabbed a little concealer on my cheek, covering up the bruise the best that I could. I combed my wet blonde tangled tresses, making them look somewhat presentable. My stomach started to growl. I headed down to the kitchen for something to eat, but there was a note on the fridge door. It read,

Hey babe, we're out of food go buy some more.

,kouga.

I grabbed my sneakers and the car Keys. I sprinted out into the driveway. I soaked up the sun as much as I could, breathing in the fresh air. It'd be at least two weeks since the last time I'd was allowed to go outside. I drove to the grocery story at a slow pace. I didn't want to rush anything. I even went to the one farthest in the from our house. I grabbed a cart from outside, filling it with all our necessities... when I overheard two elderly woman having a conversation behind me.

"The poor thing you can tell just by looking at her. I mean look at her lip. Not to mention her cheek.. her makeup isn't doing much good."

"Of course it's nearly a hundred degrees outside. Who'd wear a sweater? I wonder what other bruises she's trying to hide."

I tried my best to ignore them. They were on the outside looking in... they didn't understand my situation. They would never understand why I stay... I left my cart, while wiping my tears away. I bumped into something hard.

"Woman, I'd prefer it if you'd watched where you're going."

I'd know that voice anywhere. .. "Sesshomaru? It's been so long what are you doing here?"

"Have lunch with me and I'll explain."

"Oh no I can't. My groceries."

"I'll have them delivered, just give them your address."

I should've said no, but I just couldn't help myself. I gave the delivery man my address and told him to drop it off an hour from now.

We sat in the cafe, the silence was awkward. He just stared at me, his amber orbs burning holes through me.

"Why is the cafe empty?" I asked him.

"I sent everyone home early."

"What?"

"I own this cafe. Amongst many other establishments, such as the supermarket you were just in. That's why I left so many years ago. To take over my father's company after he had stepped down. But the company is doing very well at the moment, so I've decided to take a leave of absence."

"I see. When did you get back?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago. I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, my husband and I moved here from shibuya not to long ago."

He raised a brow. "Husband?"

"Yes, my husband."

He grabbed his tabled cloth, wiping it against my cheek. "So. How often does he hit you?"

I covered my cheek. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? The Kagome I know would have never settled like this."

I hung my head in shame. "You.. you don't understand. I'm not with him because I want to be.."

"So then what? What could be a good enough reason to stay with him and put yourself in harms way like this?"

"I can't tell you."

"Does your family know about this?"

I nodded. "And they let you stay with him?"

I gave him no response.

"As a childhood friend, take my advice and leave him before it's too late." He scribbled something on the napkin. "This is the hotel I'm staying at. Reach out to me when you're ready to stop being a weakling." He stormed out after that.

Sesshomaru was never one to hold back. I smiled, it was refreshing. Seeing him after all these years. I grabbed the napkin and stuffed it in my pocket. I quickly headed back to my car and drove home. I pulled into the driveway, but the groceries weren't on the porch... hmm guess he must be late. I took out my keys opening the front door. The house was entirely dark, the lights were out and the shades had been drawn. Suddenly the lamp was clicked on, starling me.

"H-honey what are you doing home so early?"

"It was slow at the hospital today, so I decided to come home early. I've answered your question, now you're going to answer mine. What were doing outside that you needed the groceries to be delivered and don't you dare lie to me." He was so close I could hear him breathing.

"I ran into an old friend today. They own the supermarket you see and they took care of the groceries for me."

His face softened. "Oh, ok. What's her name."

"HIs name-"

He instantly cut me off. "He? Oh so I see. You were out cheating on me is that it."

He grabbed me by my forearm. "No, that's not it at all. Please just let me explain."

He held onto my middle finger. "No. No more excuses."

"Kouga, don't please. AHHHHHHHH!" I slumped against the front door weeping. Clutching my broken finger.

"Now look what you made me do. That's the second time I've broken that finger. Don't move I'll get a splint."

Moments later he returned, splint in hand. I guess that's the good thing about having a doctor for a husband. He can fix you right after he's broken you. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming while he reset my finger and slid the splint on.

"What is that?"

I looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" I wasn't sure what I'd done this time.

"What is that sticking out of your front left pocket Kagome."

Oh god no... it was the napkin from the cafe.

"It's just a napkin." I said nonchalantly, trying to play it off.

"Give it to me."

"No." I don't think I've ever told him no.

"Excuse me?"

"No.. I don't want to give it to you because earlier I'd blown my nose it. I must've forgotten to throw it out." I lied hoping he'd buy it.

"That's disgusting. Throw it away when your done unpacking the groceries."

"But my finger.."

"And? You have another hand, use it. Make it quick I want you in bed in 20 minutes."

I hastily unpacked all the bags. I'd wasted five minutes. I sprinted up the stairs into the shower. Wasting another ten minutes. The last time I didn't make his deadline he broke my nose. I slid into bed with three minutes to spare. He checked the time on the cable box.

"Good girl, now come here." He slid his hand under my nightgown. I knew better than to fight him off. I laid there and took it, just like a good girl would...


	3. Chapter 3 - Come with me

Chapter 3 - Come with me.

I'd been pretending to sleep for about an hour now. I heard him shuffling around the room. He was packing for the Doctors conference in Kyoto, I prayed that he'd just leave without trying to wake me. He'd left for about 10 minutes. He entered the room but hadn't moved. I listened for any indication that he was moving. There wasn't any.. was he watching me ?

"My sweet Kagome." He cooed.

He came closer, kissing my earlobe. "Wake the fuck up."

My eyes shot open, darting around to see where the next hit would come from.

"You never learn. I told you not to lie to me."

"W-What I didn't."

He held up the napkin. I'd forgotten to take it out of my Jean pocket.. that I left in the bathroom last night.

"You see. I was going to throw it out for you. But it turns out its isn't some used tissue after all."

He clutched my throat in his hands.

"Is this were you're fucking him? Hmm you filthy slut."

He squeezed harder and harder. It was by the grace of god that the bell rang.

"Today's your lucky day. Go get the door."

I ran done the steps nearly tripping. I swung open door.

"Inuyasha."

He could barely look me in the eyes. He was Kouga's best friend, he had always stood by and watched what Kouga would do to me. He tried to intervene once... it didn't end well for him. I guess you could say he was more afraid of him than I was. Kouga shoved me out of the way. Rolling over my foot with his suitcase.

"I'm packed let's go." He turned back to me on last time. "We'll finish this when I get back." He crumbled up the napkin and shoved it in his back pocket. I watched them pull out of the driveway. I slammed the door finally able to breath again. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. There was another knock at the door startling me, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I opened it slightly, peeking out through the crack.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Are you going to let me in or must I wait out here all day?"

"No come in. What are you doing here, and what's with the suitcase? What's inside it?"

"Nothing yet. It'll soon be filled with your clothing. Now show me to your room."

"What why? What do you think you're doing. I can't leave."

"I waited for you to reach out. You didn't so I came for you myself." I blocked the staircase.

"I can not leave. If I do-"

"What will happen if you do Kagome? What are you afraid of? Freedom?"

"No i just can't! How did you even find out where I live?"

"I called your sister. Now move." He threw me over his shoulder.

He barged into the bedroom throwing me on the bed, Dropping the suitcase next to me.

"How'd you know he'd be gone?" I watch him pack my clothes into the suitcase.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" I said puzzled.

"I was looking for a window of opportunity when you'd be alone and he gave me one. He said he knows this will not make up for letting Kouga treat you the way he does, but he says he's sorry. Plus I knew you'd never leave if your husband was here."

He was right. "I still can't."

"Kagome that is enough. You are not staying here anymore. I do not care If you wish to stay. I will remove you by force if necessary."

"You're still as pushy as ever Sesshomaru."

He zipped the suitcase. "Grab your shoes."

"Sesshomaru I can't!"

"Why? " He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm with him for my families sake."

"Bullshit."

"I mean it. He pays my mother's expenses since she can't work , he puts my twin brothers through private school.."

"I will pay for it all."

I stared at him shocked. Why was he willing to do this for me. This was a long way to go just for some childhood friend.

"I'm here to keep them safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. If I were to leave he'd hurt everyone that I love. So... I have to stay." He set his hands on my shoulders.

"You mustn't listen to his empty threats Kagome."

I felt the tears staring to well up in my eyes . "That's the thing. They aren't empty threats."

"Explain."

"While you were away.. Bankotsu had passed away."

It was the first Time I'd seen Sesshomaru show that he was hurt. You could see the emotion in his eyes. He and my eldest brother were extremely close.

He cleared him throat. "How?"

"Bankotsu had convinced me to leave Kouga. For doing that he paid dearly for it. I had went to check on him in his bedroom. But he was... laying on the floor with a needle sticking out of his arm... Kouga was standing over him. They ruled it an accident, assuming he had overdosed. Ever since then he's used that against. I can't leave Sesshomaru l, he will never let me go! He'll kill them all if he knows I've gone to any of them... this is why I have to stay." I sunk to the floor.

"Then you will not go to any of them for help. They will not know where you have gone. That way they will be safe. You will stay with me for the time being. Until we have found a way to take care of your husband."

I nodded. "Okay let's go." I grabbed my shoes and followed him outside, getting into the car.

We drove for a little over an hour, coming to a stop at a dirt road surrounded by trees

"Where are we? I thought we were going to a hotel."

"A hotel would be to public. I have brought you to the lake house my family would bring me to when I was child. Follow me."

I hopped out of the car as he retrieved the suitcase from the trunk. I stared at the large whitewashed house wondering... was he really my way out?


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends?

Chapter 4 - Friends?

It had a been an entire day since I had left my "home" Kouga would be back from his conference tomorrow, and he is going to lose it when he realizes I'm not there. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to me since we arrived, till now.

He tugged at my hair. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Why have you dye your hair blond?"

"Oh this,. Kouga told me to. He likes blonde's."

He scoffed. "Of course he did. We could dye it back to its normal color if you'd like."

"That would be nice, thank you."

He sat on the bed beside me. "What could you have possibly seen in someone like him?"

"He wasn't always like this. We met our junior year in high school, after you had left. He was sweet back then, he would buy me the cutest things. Tell me I'm beautiful every chance he'd gotten. Then, after our senior he asked me to move in with him and I'd said yes. Against my sister's wishes of course. Sango could always tell when someone was bad news, but of course I didn't listen. He proposed two years later, obviously I said yes. He was the love of my life then. Everything was great until.. he had graduated medical school. When he'd become and official doctor he just changed... something in him snapped. It was hell from there till now."

He held my hand, slightly squeezing it. "How badly has he hurt you?" His amber orbs burned holes into my chocolate ones.

"Over the years, he's managed to break both my arms. My left leg, six fingers, three toes and my nose... tough Love is what he calls it. Actually seven, he broke my middle finger twice." I held up my splint wrapped finger.

He pulled me into him, embracing me tightly. He smelled nice, his smell hasn't changed since then. He'll always sme of roses.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "If I had stayed, none of this would have happened."

"It's okay." I told him. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would happen."

He looked me in the eyes cupping my cheeks. "No. I take full responsibility. If I was there for you, none of this would have happened and.. Bankotsu would still be here."

I smiled at him. "You know, you're more kind than you let on."

He laughed. It's been a long time since I'd heard that laugh. "I am not kind woman. Merely understanding." He corrected.

We watched the sun go down. The room became darker, the moon light was the only thing that kept it lit. I had missed this, now I remembered why we were friends. I was the only who understood him. He kept me close while he pushed everyone else away. He was gazing at the moon, through the balcony doors. It's reflection, bouncing off of his amber eyes. He had caught me staring.

He smirked. "It's impolite to stare."

"Oh I'm sorry I just... couldn't help myself." I kept on staring.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Like something you see?"

I felt my face get hot, I knew I was blushing. "W-what n-no it's not like that I just..."

He slid closer leaning in, our noses touching. "So you do not find me attractive."

"I do I.. I.. I um."

He chuckled at my stammering." Do you want to know the real reason why I came back Kagome?"

"The real reason? I thought that.."

"About that, I lied." He slid me onto his lap.

"I'm here because I couldn't bear to be without the woman I've been in love with for so many years."

I was stunned, Sesshomaru was in love with me?.. It all made sense now. Why he's trying to get me away from Kouga. Why he was willing to go to such lengths to keep me safe.

"Say something anything." He inched his lips closer and closer to my own.

A million questions flew through my minds. Oh god did I want him to kiss? If i did would I kiss him back? Have I always had feelings for him? I could feel his breath on my lips... then, his cell phone rang. The irritation shone on his face.

"Hello?" He signed. "Yes she is right here." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me Sango. Thank god you finally left that prick. Please tell me you're going to divorce him."

"I don't think I should have left. Maybe if I go back right now he-"

"Kagome stop! For whatever reason you've been with him for this long, it can't be more important that you're life. I'm sorry I'll talk to you later Rin is waking up."

She had no idea how important this was. Me being with him kept them all safe. I handed his phone back to him. He seemed upset.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

"I am fine, goodnight." He walked out of my room slamming the door behind him.. was it something I said?


	5. Chapter 5 - Run Ins

Chapter 5 - Run Ins

I had been trying to get his attention all morning. He just continued to ignore. The nerve of him. I had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"Sesshomaru." He continued to make his coffe.

I slapped it out of his hand, the glass crashing to the floor. It was childish but I had enough.

He glared at me. "Stop ignoring me."

"What is wrong with you !?"

How dare he. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring since last night, and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Woman, how dense are you? All I want, all I'm trying do is help you get away from him. To keep you safe. I tell you I'm in love with you and all you can think about is going back to him!"

"I-"

"Don't even give me that it's for my family bullshit. I can keep them safe. I can keep you safe. Just ... just five me a chance."

"Promise me. Promise that you'll keep my family safe."

He towered over me, cupping my face. "I promise you."

I wanted him to kiss. Wors than I did last night. I slipped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, where have I been hiding my feelings for him this entire time. Then, the god damn phone rang, again

He groaned, answering it. Not moving from the position were in.

"Hello... Hn I see... yes, it'd be smart not to call for a while." He hung up thebphonethe phone

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"That was Sango, Kouga has returned. He dropped by her house just now."

"Oh my god is she okay? What about Rin? Miroku?!"

"She's fine. They're all fine, apparently Kouga went ballistic trying to find you. He told her if he found out any of your family members were helping you hide. There would be hell to pay."

"Oh god no, Sesshomaru what am I going to do?"

"I'll take care of it."

I watched as he whiped out his phone. He made a call to someone named Hiten. Apparently he was the head of his security. I listened in on the call as Sesshomaru gave Hiten instructions to station at least at my sister's house. Sesshomaru asked for my mother home address, he had 3 men stationed there as well. His instructions were clear. Stay hidden and stop Kouga by any means necessary.

He backed away. "There. It's taken care of."

"What now? Am I supposed to stay in hiding with you forever."

"As enticing as that may sound. No you can not. When you feel ready, I suppose we could take this matter up with my lawyers. Get you a divorce, restraining order. Excetera."

"That's a start." I said.

"Would you like to go out?"

I looked at him strangely. "Out?"

"Yes, out as in outside. Maybe for dinner."

I smiled so hard my face hurt. "Sesshomaru Taisho are you asking me out on a date?"

He laced his fingers with mine. "I suppose I am. So, what do you say?:

"I'd love to dinner with you."

"Great. I'll go get my keys."

I watched him run upstairs. Maybe he really was my savior. In the midst of all this madness he was keeping me sane. With him I can be... normal. Even if it's only a matter of time before I'm thrown back into the spiral of doom that is my life. He came back down, skipping the last step. I'm just greatful for the time we have now.

"Let's go."

I followed him outside, into the car. We drove for about an hour or so.

"What is this place?"

"I remembered how much you love sushi. So I thought I'd bring you here."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. "This is so sweet of you. Thank you for this."

I laces my fingers with his. We walked into the restaurant, the waiter showing us to our table.

"Hello good evening Mr. Taisho, will it be the usual."

He nodded.

"I thought you just moved back. How do they know you already?"

"I own the place."

I laughed. Hadn't done that in a while, it felt nice.. genuine. "Exactly how many places to you own?"

"Many."

We locked eyes. He placed his hand on mine, stroking my wrist with his thumb. It's like time had slowed down. How had I not realized my feelings for him.

"Kagome, when this is all over. I would like for us to..."

"To what?"

"I would like for us to be in a relationship. I don't mean to rush things. It's been a long time and I don't want to wait any longer than I have to. I know that you're hurt and scared, but I will never hurt you. I could never bring myself to harm you."

"If this all works out... It wouldn't hurt to try."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello and I've brought your food."

I knew that voice.

She set the food down. "Kagome?" She grinned at me. She came closer whispering in my ear.

"My brother is looking for you, you know. I'll be sure to give him a call and let him know... how you've been doing." Her eyes darted towards Sesshomaru.

I watched her walk away. "We ne to leave. Now!"

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"That's Kouga's sister. We need to leave now. Oh god I knew I shouldn't have left." I ran out of the resturant and kept running. It was hard night I'd been sitting in that park for god knows how long. Midoriko knows. Kouga will find me. It's over, I don't know why I ever thought this would work. I've put my entire family in danger, how could I be so stupid. I buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh god! Sesshomaru how did you find me?"

"When we were kids you'd always go to the park to clear your head. There are only four parks in this neighborhood, so it wasn't that difficult. "

"Sesshomaru, I've screwed up, and someone's going to pay for this. If it isn't me, he's going to hurt my family I have to go back."

"Kagome, you can not go back to him. Your family is under my protection, no harm will come to them."

"One condition."

"Anything."

"I want to see my mother. Just once just to make sure she's okay."

"Absolutely not. Anything but that he could be watching. Waiting for you to show up."

"Please, I just need to make sure she's okay. Please Sesshomaru, come with me. Make sure that I'm safe."

"That would be most unwise."

"Please. I'll find my own way there if I have to."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

I smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

I

I

I

The drive back to the lake house was silent. I stood in the bathroom, looking myself over on the mirror. The bruising on my cheek had went away. The small cuts from the coffee table had gone too. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to Sesshomaru's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in.

I entered closing the door behind me. "Is there something you need Kagome?"

"Would it.. be okay if I slept in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He seemed surprised. "Come."

I slid under the sheets snuggling up to him, while he read his book.

"Are you going to tell me what that woman said to you at the restaurant?"

"She told me that, she'd be sure to let Kouga know exactly what I was doing. That'll send him on the war path, if he isn't already on one."

"Why? What would she gain from this?"

"Me being in pain. That's what she'd get out of this. In some ways she's worse than Kouga. He'd invited her to stay with us once. She asked me, more like demanded I make her dinner. I told her no... when Kouga came home from work. She told him that she'd caught me flirting with the man that lived next door. That night he'd broken my arms, and my nose."

I looked up at him, the anger played out on his features.

"He believed her, just like that ?"

"Of course he did. That's his baby sister. He didn't even bother to hear my side of the story. The messed up part is, our neighbors are women."

He pulled me closer kissing my forehead. "I'll get you out of this. Don't worry, I'm here for you. He'll never get near you, as long as I'm around."

I looked into his eyes. "I sure hope so Sesshomaru. I sure hope so..."

I

I

I

 _ **Sorry**_ _**for the late update. I'll update more frequently.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Aoi Higarashi

Chapter 6 - Aoi Higarashi

After my shower, I blow dried my tangled tresses. Scooping it up into a high ponytail. For the first time in a while I was able to wear a strapped T, with a pair of shorts. For the first time in a while I felt normal. For the first time in a while I felt... happy.

"Kagome!"

"Coming!" I slipped on some flip flops, and ran down the steps trying not to slip.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I followed him out to the car. The drive was going smoothly till we hit traffic on the expressway. The silence was really awkward.

"Kagome I... I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you come with when I asked you to, all those years ago."

I grabbed his hand. "I was just a kid, I couldn't just pack up and move all that way to America. I would've felt like a fish out of water."

"I see."

"Besides, I'm not the girl you're supposed to fall for Sesshomaru, you should be with some bimbo that's so pretty she doesn't need to be smart. I have to much baggage. I'm not smart enough, or pretty enough for you Sesshomaru. You being with me, would be you settling for less when you clearly could have better."

We finally made it out of traffic. He instantly swerved to the side of the road.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Kagome stop it! Stop selling yourself so god damn short. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You're smart, you graduated number one in your class. You are more than enough for me. You are more than I will ever need. Now, I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that ever again."

I blinked the tears away. "H-How did you know that? How did you know that I graduated top of my class?"

"Just because I moved away Kagome, doesn't mean i that I stopped caring about you. I was there for your high school and college graduation. I'd never miss out on something so important. Especially if it's about you."

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

He turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Because, Kagome Higarashi. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

I was speechless. The words were right there on the tip of my tongue, I could feel them, aching to come out. I wanted to scream I that I loved him back... but I couldn't.

He looked away, driving back onto the road. "It's alright. You don't have to say it back. I understand, you aren't ready yet."

The rest of the drive to my mother's house was spent in complete awkward silence. I couldn't blame him, he told me he loved me again and then some. But I just sat there like an idiot. We had finally reached the shrine. We climbed the shrine steps, halting at the front door. I couldn't bring myself to knock. It had been years since I had last been here. Minutes passed and Sesshomaru knocked on the door, I guess he got tired of waiting.

I heard a voice yell "Coming!" from inside.

The door swung open and my mother stood there, she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"K-kagome... is that you?"

"It's me. It's me mama."

She scooped me up in her arms, hugging me as tightly as she could while she stroked my hair. She looked at me, longing shone in her eyes.

She wiped them away. "Oh my, how rude of me. Please come in."

We followed her into the sitting room.

"It's nice to see you again Sesshomaru, how long has it been?"

"It's been to long Ms. Higarashi."

She stroked my cheek. "I've missed you love."

"I've missed you too mama. How have you been?"

"No need for the small talk dear. I think I know why you're here and the answer is yes. He did stop by looking for you."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. He came by asking a few questions, about you Sango, the boys."

"Souta and Shippo? What why?"

"He wanted to know if you had seen the twins. Of course I told him no, they're off at boarding school. "

"Oh thank god."

"You left him Kagome? How could you, he's your husband."

"Mama.. he hits me. All the time, just because he can."

"Sometimes you shouldn't upset him. You know, don't anger him."

I notice out of the corner of my eyes Sesshomaru was scowling. "Excuse me?"

"Just don't provoke him and maybe he'll lighten up. You can be quite vexing sometimes dear."

I cleared my throat, whilst standing up. "It's been nice seeing you mama. I'm sorry but I have to leave."

She stood. "Well drop by more often. I miss you."

I rushed out the door slamming it behind me. I stepped out into the rain, letting it wash over me. Sesshomaru held me from behind, telling me its okay.

I sniffled. "It's not her fault that she's so messed up you know. Before my father ran off with some twenty something year old. He used to beat my mother senseless. He tried to hit my siblings and me, but my mother would take the beatings for us. I guess she's so stuck in the mindset of a victim, that it's affecting her even now. She did all of it to protect us. To protect her family." I laughed a bitter laugh. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

He held me tighter. I'm glad he didn't speak. I'm afraid if he did, I would've broke down and cried like the big baby I really am. So I'm glad, I'm glad that he stayed silent and gave me the chance to enjoy the sound of the rain going pitter patter. I could stay in this moment with him forever. Being held like this, it kept me from falling apart. He is my glue, that holds all my broken pieces together.

I turned to him, gazing into eyes. I pressed my lips to his. Nibbling and suckling on his bottom lip. Begging him to let me in. He parted his lips allowing me entrance, our tongues swirled in a heated dance of passion. We parted, staring into each others eyes.

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

"Well well well, what do we have here."

My head snapped into the voices direction. "Kouga!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Caught red handed

Chapter 7 - Caught red handed

"So, I leave for work and come back to find you in the arms of another man. You know I had to hear about this from my sister. Do you have any idea how much you've embarrassed me!?"

I was shaking. "Kouga I-"

"No! Keep your mouth shut you ungrateful slut."

Sesshomaru pushed me behind him. "Watch how you speak to her, you son of a bitch."

Kouga laughed. "Or else what? I will speak to my wife which ever way I please. Kagome get over here. Now!"

I clung to Sesshomaru's shirt. I refused to move. He said he'd protect me.. now it's time that I let him. There is no going back now.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. She is with me and its going to stay that way."

"Kagome need I remind you what will happen if you continue to defy me."

"You mean kill another one of her family members."

Kouga was silent now. He knew that Sesshomaru knew what he had done.

Kouga chuckled. It was deep, dark... terrifying. "Now you've done it Kagome. You'll regret this. You can't say I didn't warn you."

He disappeared down the shrine steps. I dropped to my knees. What have I done.. Sesshomaru helped me to my feet as we too descended down the shrine steps.

I

I

I

I laid in bed, listening to the sounds of Sesshomaru downstairs making me something to eat. I doubt I'd eat it anyway. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, since... we'd run into Kouga. I've poked the beast, and now he's retaliating.

I heard the door creak open. "Kagome, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach growled loudly.

"Sure you aren't."

"Fine, what did you make?" I asked turning over.

"I made you some Nikujaga."

I took the plate from him. I gladly ate the entire thing.

He smiled at me. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"Oh shut up."

He rubbed my thigh. "Don't let him get to you Kagome."

"You don't know him like I do Sesshomaru. That night I saw him standing over my brothers dead body I knew.. I knew he wasn't one to be crossed. Bankotsu.. he just laid there his eyes empty... glazed over. He was so pale... he's killed before Sesshomaru, and he'll do it again. As long as he doesn't have me in his clutches, everyone else is going to pay for what I've done."

He kissed my forehead. "I told you. I'd protect them."

His phone went off. "Hello? Yes she's right here." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome it's Sango.."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"It's Miroku and Rin... there was car accident. A hit and run." Her voice cracked. "Kagome. Their both dead." I listened to my sister shatter into pieces. She made this sound... it wasn't human. I didn't know how to describe. Its as though something inside her had snapped.

"When?"

"Earlier today, it had just started raining and... I'm sorry I just can't" She managed to choke out before she hung up.

I listened to the dial tone ringing in my ear, putting the pieces together.

"It was him. It had to be. There was no one else it could possibly be."

"Kagome what are you talking about. What did she say?"

I felt my hot tears rolling down my cheeks. My eyes stung like crazy. "Her daughter and her husband are dead Sesshomaru. She lost them both... she was only five... it was him Sesshomaru. I know it was."

"Kagome you can't know that for sure."

I threw his phone at him. "I trusted you! You told me you'd keep them safe! Now two of the people I care about are dead. TWO!"

"Kagome I-"

"No! I didn't want to do this. I knew this was a mistake. Now my the mistake i made cost my sister her family. I can never face her again."

I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I ignored his repetitive banging on the bathroom door. I curled up on the cold tile floor. I bawled my eyes out. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I woke up, I slowly cracked the door open, peaking out. He was laying across the bed, he must have been waiting form me to come out. I checked the clock on the nightstand. It was a little past twelve a.m. I couldn't pack my things and risk waking him up. I pulled the bedroom door open slowly. Instantly it was shut. I looked up, his arm held the door shut.

"You're going back to him."

"I have to Sesshomaru, you don't understand."

"Kagome... he'll kill you."

"I'm willing to risk that.. anything for my family."

"But-"

"You can't keep me here! Get out of the way Sesshomaru."

I looked him in the eyes. I knew how much he wanted to beg me to. How much he wished that I would come to my senses and stay. He moved out the way, turning his back to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Goodbye Sesshomaru." He slumped to the floor, tossing the cars keys to me. He hung his head low, his silver tresses cascading over his face. I left and didn't look back.

I

I

I

Nikujaga - is a Japanese dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy sauce.


	8. Chapter 8 - Welcome home

Chapter 8 - Welcome home.

I had been sitting in my driveway since this morning I was to chicken shit to go inside. It's night now and I'm just sitting here, just staring. Starting at my "home". I mustered up all the courage I had and I walked to front door, it was slightly ajar. I nudged it, slipping inside. The living room smelled of alcohol. The house was dark. Only the kitchen light was left on. The floor was covered in empty beer bottles, I nearly tripped over all of them. I peeked into the Kitchen, it was empty. The front door slammed shut, I spun around. There he was, standing there in the dark.

He took a swing of beer. "You came back to me. You'll always come back." His words were slurred. He teetered over to me, into the light.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He had a couple hiccups.

"Why... why did you kill them. Her husband, her child Kouga! How could you?!"

He slumped onto the kitchen chair. "You left. Again, you needed to be taught a lesson."

"Taught a lesson?." With every word he said, just pushed me further and further.

"Since they had to pay the price for you. I'll spare you a beating tonight." He laughed. "You're welcome. Now make me some Unagi, you know how I like it."

Then it happened. I snapped, I kicked him out of the chair. Pouncing on him. I grabbed an empty bottle off the kitchen floor slamming it into his face. Bursting his lip. He threw me off of him, slamming me into the stove, the ovens glass shattering.

"You shouldn't have done that." He kicked me in the stomach.

He wrapped his hands around my throat pinning me against the wall, my feet dangling in the air. I had to do something and fast. I grabbed his split with both my hands and tore it right in half. He cried out in pain, Dropping me to the floor. Blood was seeping from his bottom lip. I got to my feet, my eyes darting around for a way to escape...he was blocking my only way out..

"You stupid bitch!" He smashed my head in with an empty beer bottle. I dropped to floor once again. My head was spinning everything was blurry. I screamed out in pain, there was a sharp pain in the bottom of my foot. I blinked a few times l, clearing my vision... there was a large shard of a broken beer bottle sticking out of my calve . The son of a bitch stabbed me, I pulled it out hissing in pain.

"I'm going to make you wish you were dead, by the time in done with you." The blood cascaded down his chin and drenching his shirt. He grabbed a handful of my hair punching me in the eye. I could already feel it swelling. He pinned me down to the floor.

"You ungrateful slut, I gave you everything. A roof over your head. I cloth you, feed you this is how you repay me!"

A mixture of his blood and my spit, sprayed on my face as he yelled.

"YOU GAVE ME NOTHING!" My voice cracked. "You took everything from me. You didn't love me. YOU! Don't know what love is. I'm just an object to you, some arm candy to show off. The perfect wife you use as a punching bag. So, you gave me nothing. You only take, you're like a leech. You suck the life out of everything, because you're empty and miserable on the inside. So fuck you, you gave me nothing. NOTHING! Sesshomaru? In the couple of days I've been with him. He's given me more than you ever have. He's the one who loves me he would never hurt me, he is more of a man than you could have ever been."

He just stared at me. His eyes wide and empty. He wrapped his hands around my throat again. Harder than before. I stuck my thumb in his eye, scooping it out. He flew back screaming in pain clutching his bloody empty socket. I kicked him between the legs. Darting for the front door. He was right on my tail. Crap I had dropped the keys the keys in the kitchen. I couldn't waste anytime knocking on the neighbors doors. I limped as fast as I could down the street, even then he still chased me. My legs were burning, I pushed them harder. No way in hell I was going to stop now. The fire station was so close, just a little further. Fuck! It's garage door was closing. I ran faster, Kouga still pursued me. It was almost fully shut. I leapt onto the sidewalk rolling under it before it shut. The last thing I saw was Kouga standing across the street, bloody and battered. Then.

It all went black.


	9. Chapter 9 - Saved

Chapter 9 - Saved

I heard voices all around me. I opened my eye, the other swollen shut. My visions was a little blurry but it was okay. I looked in the direction of where the voices were coming from. It was a doctor, Sesshomaru stood next to him.

He kissed my forehead. "Thank god you're okay. I should've never let you go."

"Please refrain from touching my patient Mr. Taisho. She is still sore."

He nodded.

"Hello Ms. Higarashi, I'm doctor Shichinintai but you can call me Suikotsu."

"Ms. Higarashi is my mother, call me Kagome."

"Well alright Kagome. You're pretty banged up. They had found you in a fire house. When you came in you had lacerations on your arms. A puncture wound on you right calve, and a black eye. Would you mind tell me what happened to."

I swallowed the lump in throat. I looked at Sesshomaru then back at the doctor. "My husband...he did this to me."

"You're husband?" He liked at the both of us. "Excuse I think I need to make some calls."

I watched as the doctor walked out, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru laced his fingers with mine. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Sesshomaru... have you.. been crying?"

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you go. I'm such an idiot. Kagome I am so sorry. Please forgive me Kagome.. please."

He placed his head on my chest and silently sobbed. Regardless of how sore I was. I patted him on the head, soothing him while he cried.

"It isn't your fault Sesshomaru. I had a choice to make and I made it."

"But.. but look at you kagome. Look what he's done to you."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "You should see how he looks."

He laughed. "You always make jokes at the most inappropriate times."

The doctor came back in interrupting our conversation

He'd brought another person with him.

"Hello Ms. Higarashi, I'm detective yono, but feel free to call me Hojo." He sat at the food of my hospital bed.

"Nice to meet you." I'd said.

"Dr. Shichinintai tells me that your husband did this to you. Would please explain why." He pulled out his notepad and paper.

"Well... where do I start."

I told him everything, from start to finish. About Bankotsu, Rin, Miroku. Everything. He just looked at me in disbelief.

"I am sorry for everything your husband has put you through. But I need to go back the station. I have a murder to catch." He whipped out his phone while leaving the room.

I looked over at the doctor, he look rather pale. "Suikotsu, are you alright?"

He cleared his throat. "I ohm, I just never pegged Kouga for that kind of guy you know. He was always nice to everyone here." He became teary-eyed.

"Well, you never know what happens behind closed doors."

"Excuse me." He darted out the room wiping his eyes.

I sat up. "The doctors told me I could take you home today."

"Thank god. I hate hospitals." I slid out of bed. "My clothes?"

"The had to throw your old ones out. Don't worry I've brought you something to wear." He handed me a duffle bag. I peeked inside.

"Sesshomaru... would you mind.. turning around"

He blushed turning his back to me. I slid on the sunflower patterned dress , and the brown flats. I grabbed the rubber sitting on the bedside table, bringing my hair into a pony tail. I looked into the mirror. My eye didn't look so bad. Barely bruises just really swollen.

"The said the swelling on your eye will go down in a couple of hours, it had time to heal.

"Time? I've only been out for a couple hours... right ?"

"Don't worry it hasn't been a year or anything like that." He chuckled. "Only 3 days."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Then doctor gave me this to give to you."

I took the little case from him. I opened it, it held an eyepatch. I'm assuming it was to hid my eye. I snapped it on.

I giggled "Now I look like a pirate."

He pecked me on the lips. "A very sexy pirate."

He held the door open for me, he held my hand on the way to the parking lot. I got in buckling up.

"New car?"

He smiled. "Yes, well the last one seems to be missing."

He sped off. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise remember? "

He stopped in front of a hair salon. "Getting a hair cut Sesshomaru?"

He just laughed. "Come."

We walked into the salon. He walked over to a hairdresser and said something to her.

"Just sit in the chair and don't open your eyes till I say so okay?"

"What's in it for me?"

He winked at me. "That's a surprise to."

I sat in the chair taking off the eyepatch, I heard her gasp. I ignored it. I let her work her magic on my hair, letting her do.. whatever it was that she was supposed to do.

"Open." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eye and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. I was getting all choked up over some so small. My hair was back to normal. My beautiful raven locks, the were back. I don't even remember the last time I saw my hair like this. I put my patch back on, Kim ping into his arms.

"Thank you so much." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Anything for you."

He paid the woman. We'd gotten back into the car.

"Are we going back to the lake house?"

"No. I have somewhere else in mind. There are some people who'd like to see you."

"People huh." I stared out the car window wondering who these people could be.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Taisho's

Chapter 10 - The Taisho's

When the car came to a halt, I stuck my head out of the window. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was the biggest mansion I'd ever seen.

"Sesshomaru w-where are we?"

"Come in and see."

I followed him up the trail, to the large house on the hill. We reached the top. He knocked on the door, Inuyasha answered.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome? Uhh.. your hair. It looks nice."

"Thanks.. I guess. Are you going to invite us in?"

"Oh yeah my bad. Of course, come in."

The house looked amazing. White tapestries hung from the walls. A grand staircase sat into the middle. From top to bottom it was entirely made of marble from what I could see.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru left the room leaving me alone with Inuyasha.

He led me into the living room. It was larger than my house.. his, house. I took a seat across from him.

"Kagome I'm so sor-"

"Don't worry. You don't have to apologize. He probably scares you more than he did me. Last time you stuck up for me, he beat the crap out of you. I don't blame you. So, don't worry about. Okay?"

He gulped, nodding vigorously. We sat in silence, until Sesshomaru entered the living room with his father. The older looking man, sat beside me resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ms. Higarashi, my son has informed me about your situation. I am deeply sorry about what has happened. Do you even remember me?"

"Of course I do Mr. Taisho, how could I forget you?" I smiled.

Despite of all the bullshit that's been going on. After everything that has happened, I've managed to bury the dark twisted broken weakling of girl I was a few days ago. All of the sadness, all of the tears wrapped up tight and stuffed deep down inside and... I smiled. But I guess it didn't work because he saw right through me. He hugged me rubbing my back. I bawled and bawled, all the time I'd spent hiding this side of me slipped. I slipped just this once. I leaned back wiping my eyes.

I sniffled. "Thank you."

""Anytime. I just want you to know that you're always welcomed here, and please call me papa."

"Papa?!" I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Of course, you and Sesshomaru are involved. Which makes you part of the family my girl." He said slapping me on the back.

"Father refrain yourself before you break my intended."

"I-intended?"

A blush spread across his cheeks like wildlife. "I mean i-if that's what you want."

I grinned so hard my face hurt. Getting teary-eyed all over again. "I do.. I mean of course!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Kagome there's something else I need to tell you."

My face fell. "What is it?""

"I didn't want to tell you this at the hospital but it's Sango and your mother."

In that moment I could've sworn my heart stopped. "W-What happened to them?"

"It seems that she's has left."

"Left? Left where?!"

"When the police went to speak to her, they had found that her house was empty. She had left a note, saying that she was taking her mother and I quote. Getting the hell out of here. They went to your mother's house next, it was empty. All her things had been packed. They don't know when they left, or where they've gone.. Kagome I'm sorry."

"She left me? I'm not surprised can't really blame her.. how can I ? At least now they're safe. Where ever they are." I wiped the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

Inu-Taisho cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, help her get settled in will you. I have errands to run."

"Yes father."

"Come along Inuyasha, give these two lovebirds some time alone."

"Father!""

"I'm going , I'm going." I listened to them to the walk out of the house, getting in the car and driving away.

"He still hasn't changed." I said.

"I doubt he ever will. May I?" He asked sitting beside me.

I sat my leg on his lap. He unwrapped the bandage from around my leg.

"Your healing quite nicely."

"Do you think that they'll catch him?" I asked completely ignoring what'd he'd said.

"It is their job to, is it not? You said you hurt him, maybe he'll seek medical attention."

"He's a doctor Sesshomaru, he can fix himself up." I told him.

"What exactly did you do to him."

Scenes of that terrible day flashed through my mind. "I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest."

He nodded. "Alright. Come on." He held out his hand.

He pulled me into his chest, scooping me off the floor. He carried me up the staircase, into his bedroom. He laid me on the bed. He started undressing, I covered my eye when he dropped his pants.

"Do you need anything before I shower?"

"I uh.. no I'm good. I'm great actually." I listened waiting to hear the bathroom door to close.

I walked over to his dresser, unclasping the eyepatch. I looked over my eye, it had pretty much gone back to normal. Just a little cut sat on the corner of my eye. I dropped the patch on the dresser. I hadn't noticed how bad I had to pee. He wouldn't notice if I used the bathroom real quick, right? I cracked the door, slipping in. I peed quickly, wiping myself. Oh god now I had to flush... crap. That would make noise.

"Coming in?"

I spun around. "Who me? I uh.. no thanks I'm good I'll just.."

He turned off the shower. Stepping out, he bared it all.. and I mean all of it, and boy was it huge. I stared up at the ceiling. He walked over to me, pressing.. it, against my thigh. He grabbed me by the small of my back, pulling me closer. He licked and nibbled the nape of my neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses up to my ear. He ran his thumb across my lips parting them, I inhaled deeply, giving my deprived lungs oxygen.. seeing that I'd forgotten to breath. Staring into his eyes. I pressed my lips his, shoving my tongue into his mouth, exploring the crevices of his mouth. Our tongues tangled in each other. My abusive murderous husband was out there on the loose and here I was living up with a gorgeous naked man in his bathroom. While he's soaking wet, I couldn't help myself. I mean... I'm only human. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through my hair. I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked me to the bed throwing me down, ripping off my clothes. I laid underneath him naked.. I started to get choked up again.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry.. I can't.. I'm so sorry."

"Shh my love. It's okay. I understand. I will wait as long as you need me to.. as long as you want me to.

I kissed him. "Thank you."

He turned over, I laid on his chest. Inhaling his sweet scent.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too Kagome."

I felt myself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep, then it hit me...

I forgot to flush the damned toilet.


	11. Chapter 11 - Botulinum

Chapter 11 - Botulinum

Kouga's p.o.v

The stupid bitch had the entire police force looking for me. They ransacked my house, I had to hide in the god damn bushes. At least just until the left Midoriko's house. Night had fallen, they had finally left after hours. I darted across the street to her front door. Searching under the rug for the spare key. I slipped inside the house.

"Midoriko!"

She came running down the steps. "Oh god Kouga what happened to you?!"

"First aid kit. Now!"

Moments later she came downstairs with the kit.

"Kouga.. oh god your eye."

"Be quiet I need to concentrate. Bring me a glass of water."

I rinsed my socket out with iodine, the shit hurt like hell. Then I stuffed it with gauze, taping some gauze over my... where my eye use to be. I took a needle and thread, and sowed my bottom lip back together. It looked like a mangled messed. The little slut was going to pay for this. I grabbed the Advil out of the kit, grabbing the glass of water, taking four Advil's. I chugged the glass of water.

"Kouga.. the cops were here. What's going on? They said you did things, terrible things."

"They're obviously lying. You can't believe everything you hear. She clearly told them lies about me, after she did this." I said gesturing to my mangled face.

"Your poor thing. " She ran her fingers through my hair. "You know love.. none of this would've happened if you'd just married me."

"Stop with your shit, you're my sister."

"You're adopted sister!"

"It doesn't matter Midoriko l, I don't have time for your feelings right now!"

Shit. She was crying now. I wiped her tears. "You really want to be with me?"

She nodded. "Then help me get rid of her. Help me get rid of Kagome and I'll be all yours. You'll have me all to yourself."

She hung on my every word. God she was stupid, as if I'd every really want her.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. You know you're the one who's always had my heart. I didn't marry you because I was afraid of the way people would look at you. I would kiss you right now if I could."

She was so fucking gullible. "I'll do it."

"That's my girl. Now, the only thing left to do is to find out where she is."

"She jumped. "That's super easy." She giggled. "The guy I saw her with at the restaurant was Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Who?"

"He's the heir to the Taisho fortune, his father lives in some gigantic house in Meguro."

"Meguro? That's only a twelve minute drive from here. How'd you find all of this out anyways? I already knew who Sesshomaru was, I just looked him up and let Google do the rest."

Maybe she wasn't an idiot after all. "Here's what I want you to do. When night falls I want you to, drive to this 'gigantic house'. Sneak inside and find kagome, and when you do I want you to use this." I handed her a syringe with a small bottle of liquid.

She took them from me. "What is this stuff?"

"It's Botulinum."

"And this stuff will.. you know kill her?"

"It will lead to muscle paralysis, causing the paralysis of her respiratory system. Giving her the death she deserves. Slow and painful. The best part is, she'll look like she's sleeping... no one can save her."

She licked my stitched lip. "You know Kouga, seeing you all scary like this makes me all hot and bothered."

She was always sick and twisted like this. Which is why we've always gotten along so well.

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it?"

She licked her lips, smiling she unzipped my pants. Putting me in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my member , licking up and down my shaft. She kept at it for about ten minutes, I came emptying my load into her mouth. She swallowed it all. I stood fixing my pants.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"But..."

I

I

I

Midoriko's p.o.v

Okay I can do this. If it's for Kouga, I can do anything. I put my hair in a tight bun. Putting the botu-whatever in a case along with the syringe, stuffing it in my bra. I went outside getting in my car and started driving. I drove slowly though. I wasn't on a rush to you know... kill someone. The house was only twelve minutes away, and I had gotten there faster than I would've liked. I climbed out of my car, scaling the gate and trekking up the trail. I hid behind the fountain, trying not to get caught by the floodlights. There was no way I was going to walk in through the front door. I had to crawl behind the cars. All ten of them, god how rich are these people. There was a door leading to the pool, it was locked. I pulled a pin from my hair, shoving it in the keyhole, all those years of breaking and entering have finally paid off.

I slipped inside, slowly and quietly shutting the door behind me. They entire place was made of marble.. it was a bit much. I crept up the grand staircase. Making my way down the hallway. There was some light coming out of a bedroom. I poked my head take a look around... there they were in bed together.. naked. I grabbed the case out of my bra, I opened it grabbing the syringe and the bottle of liquid. I filled the syringe with the liquid, walking towards her. I held it, I held the syringe an inch away from her neck. My heart pounded so hard, the sound flooded my ears. This is it, but... before I could I could jab it into her neck... he grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Police Station

Chapter 12 - Police Station

I was sound asleep until I heard, Sesshomaru's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes blinking a couple times, clearing my blurry vision. I grabbed the sheets, covering our naked bodies.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

"I found her standing over you with this." He held up a needle. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist l. He bent her hand behind her back pinning her against the wall.

"Hey! Take it easy. I'm fragile." She said.

"Fragile enough to break into someone's home and try to kill someone. Kagome call the police."

I darted to the phone, calling 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency."

I told them what happened." They'll be here in ten minutes."

Sesshomaru twisted her arm even more. "Why are you here Midoriko?"

"Ahhh, lay off."

He bent it farther. "Tell me."

"Ahhh! Fuck off. I'd never tell you."

"He sent her here.. Kouga sent her here... she's here to kill me. He was smart enough not to do it him self."

"You deserve what's coming to you. " She laughed.

"Shut your mouth." Sesshomaru pushed her out the door, and down the stairs. I followed them, the police were waiting outside. Sesshomaru handed Midoriko over to the police.

"Mr. Taisho, Ms. Higarashi."

I wrapped the sheet tightly around me. "Detective Hojo."

"I know it's late, but would you two mind coming down to the police station, to answer some questions?"

"Not in the least, just let us get dressed." Sesshomaru told him.

I

I

I

I had been sitting in the interrogation room for god knows how long. Moments later Hojo came walking in.

"Ms. Higarashi." He sat down across from me. "How are you doing? Mind telling me what happened tonight?"

"I can't tell you much. When I woke up she was standing over me with a syringe, Sesshomaru pinned her against the wall. I called the police and now.. we're here."

"Do you know why she showed up at the Taisho's' home tonight?"

"I assumed. .. no, I know it was Kouga who sent her. He would never come on his own, he has more sense than that."

He scribbled down a last few notes. "Okay. Please come with me, Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the other room."

I followed him out of the room down a long hallway. Into another room, on the other side of the glass Midoriko sat in another room.

"A two-way mirror?" I asked,

Hojo nodded. "Yes. I wanted you to be here to hear what she says. Excuse me."

Hojo left the room, entering the other. He sat across from Midoriko. He stared at her for a long while.

"Why?"

She scoffed. "Why what? "

"Cut the crap Midoriko, you know why you're here."

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here."

Hojo stood up, locking the door.

"You're lawyer isn't coming."

She glared at him. "Isn't that against the law."

"Here I am the law. What I say goes. So you can either sit here for as long as you'd like, or you can answer my questions."

She stayed silent. "He sent you, because he knew you'd get caught. He was sending a message he knew Kagome wouldn't die tonight. He wanted it to be known that he's coming for her. He used you Midoriko."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Just face the facts, you were used. You're just to smitten with him to realize it."

"He loves me. As long as she's in the way, we can never be together!"

"He's your brother."

"Only by adoption!"

How disgusting.

"If he loved you the way you said he does. Why would he make you do this hmm?"

Her eyes became glossy, she was doing her best to hold in the tears. Hojo pulled out a yellow envelope, sliding it over to her.

She hesitated. "Open it."

She ripped it open, spilling out its contents. They were pictures.. or Rin, Bankotsu and Miroku laid out on slabs. She cringed at Miroku and Rin's mangled bodies.

"W-What is this, some kind of joke?"

"This is anything but. These are the three people who Kouga has killed."

"B-But she's just a baby.. he would never."

"He has, and do you know what all of these people have in common?"

She shook her head. "Kagome, these three people, are Kagome's family."

"Do you still think he loves you. If he's done this to three people. To a child, what makes you think he won't do it to you ?"

"B-But he said..."

"Whatever he has told you is a lie Midoriko... tell me where he is."

She gulped. "He's... at my house."

Hojo sighed. "Thank you."

He unlocked the door, leaving the room sending two other police officers in.

"Wait! No what's going on, I helped you. I told you where he was."

"Yeah you did. But it seems like you've forgotten you committed attempted murder. You're going away for a long time."

I watched them drag her out her out the room screaming. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

I listened to Sesshomaru make a phone calls, first to his father and Inuyasha. He told them not to come home until he knew it was safe. The second was to Hiten, he told them to have all of security sent to the house. Hojo came back into the room about two hours later.

"We searched Midoriko's home. He's gone, but don't worry. We'll continue the search. We won't stop until we've found them. Oh and here."

He handed me a pen and a paper to sign. "What's this for?"

"If you sign it you're marriage to Kouga will be annulled."

"B-But don't you need his signature too?"

He smiled. "The judge made a special exception this time."

I quickly signed. "Thank you so much." It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Don't thank me, thank Sesshomaru l. He's the one who made the calls. You two are free to go."

"When did you...?"

He held put his hand to me. "That's my little secret. Come, let's go home." I gladly took it.

So this is what turns love feels like huh...

It's nice.


	13. Chapter 13 - Tanaka&Eno

Chapter 13 - Tanaka/Eno

It had been a whole week without any word about Kouga. Honestly, I hoped he was dead in a ditch somewhere. But I knew he wasn't... evil doesn't die easily. I was glad though, I was able to spent all this time with Sesshomaru. He's the reason I've made it this far, he's my silver lining. Everything is perfect.. except for the fact that my sociopath ex husband was still on the loose and the security guards.. They were everywhere, if I had to pee, they would have to stand outside the bathroom door. Hiten was the worst out of all of them, he insisted on checking a room before I entered. He would even try my food before I ate it. I know they're just doing their jobs.. but their presence.. it's stifling. They're always hovering... and I hate it, I'm going crazy in here.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hello my love."

I kissed him on the lips softly. "Sesshomaru you're finally back. Hiten and the rest of the 'secret service' was driving me crazy. What were doing this entire time anyway?"

He pulled a large envelope out of his satchel. "I did some digging into Kouga's past, and I found out something...strange."

He pulled out a picture, handing to me. "Who is this.. she looks just like me.. except, she's blonde."

"Her name, is Kikyo Tanaka." He handed me another picture. This time the girl... she was dead.. she looked very young. She was laid out on a cold metal slab.

"What.. happened to her?"

"This girl is, well it was Kouga's girlfriend, while they were in high school in Kyoto. She died from poisoning, she's one of the reasons he and Midoriko moved to here to Tokyo."

"One reason?"

"Yes. There's more."

"I see. So she died by poisoning?"

"To be exact

She was killed by Botulinum."

My breath hitched. "Oh god...how old was she when.. she died."

"She died at the tender age of 17."

"He was just a kid then. How was he even able to get a hold of something like this?"

"That brings me to the second reason."

He handed me another picture. This time of an older man, who was also dead. "Who is this?"

"Kouga's father. Kudo Eno. He was a plastic surgeon. Which is how he got a hold of the Botulinum. Apparently it's used for Botox injections."

"Let me guess, he died from Botulinum injections also?"

He nodded. "I believe that Midoriko and Kouga killed their father, for what reason I do not know ."

"But how could they survive on their own in a city like this."

He pulled out a stack of papers handing them to me. They were bank statements. "Apparently their father had set up a trust fund for each of them. That they would receive pending his death."

"What about their mother?"

"It seems she had left their father for another man when Kouga was only ten."

"They never suspected him of killing either of them?"

He flipped through the pages, skimming them over. "It says here they suspected his father, and when he died they assumed that he had committed suicide."

I sighed. "So much for the police doing their job. Where did you get all this from anyways?"

"I called in a few favors, from another judge."

"Different from the first one?"

"Yes. The first was my father."

"Who is this second mysterious judge?"

"My mother."

I was caught off guard. I had always assumed his mother had left him.

"My mother never left me. If that's what you're thinking. My father had an affair with Inuyashas mother. So she kept her distance, she just recently came back after Inuyashas mother had fallen ill and past away."

"Oh my.. I never knew, how did she die?"

"Ovarian cancer." He said nonchalantly.

I sighed. "You don't show much emotion when it comes to others, do you?"

"Only to those who matter."

"So.. basically just to me?"

He smiled. "Exactly, and speaking of my mother. We will be seeing her tomorrow."

"W-What why?!"

"She wants to meet her new daughter in law."

"Daughter in law?"

He laid back onto the bed. "I do intend to marry you Kagome. Did you think I would court you forever?"

I felt my face get hot. "W-Well no... but."

"But what? Do you not love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Alright then, we shall go ring shopping tomorrow."

I sighed. "Alright."

I snuggled up to him, wondering when the dark cloud that is my ex husband would come in... ruining my life all over again.


	14. Chapter 14 - Mother in law

Chapter 14 - Mother in law

I had lost count of the amount of times I had changed my clothes. Sesshomaru had gone shopping for a few things and by a few things, he practically bought the entire mall. But I think this was the one. A white dress adorned with lace flowers, it stopped mid thigh. My raven tresses placed into a neat bun. A beautiful diamond choker sat around my neck. I put a small pearl in each ear. Adding some gloss to my lips. I slipped on, a pair of white heels, about an inch or two high. I looked myself over one last time, I was ready to go. I grabbed my purse off the bed, running downstairs to meet Sesshomaru.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm ready to go."

"Kagome, you look... stunning."

I smiled, blushing. "Thank you. Not so bad yourself."

He looked handsome in his suit, leaving his jacket open. He had pulled his hair it a low ponytail. He grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the car. He opened the door for me, I slid in. He came in, revving up the engine and speeding off.

We'd been driving for a while now. "How far is this place?"

"About another hour or so."

We arrived at the restaurant. It was very classy... was way out of my budget.

"Table for three, under Taisho."

As soon as we entered the eating room, I knew it was her. She stuck out like a sore thumb. A beautiful, elegant thumb. He pulled out my chair, I took my seat. He seated himself next to me.

"Mother. You look well."

"I always look well."

She just stared he eyes never leaving mine. If looks could kill... I'd be dead as soon as I sat down. Sesshomaru was her exact replica, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Kagome."

"Y-Yes mam."

"No need for the formalities. You'll be family soon enough, so please. Call me Kim."

"Okay.. Kim."

"So, how did you and my son meet."

I didn't know how to answer her..

"Actually mother, we've known each other since high school. Before I left for America."

"I asked her."

I cleared my throat. "It's true that's how long we've known each other. But we recently reconnected when we ran into each other while I was grocery shopping."

"Hn, I see. So why are you with my son? For his money I presume."

She has got to be kidding me. "No-"

"If you are let me tell you something young lady. I will any and everything to destroy, if you even have anything to destroy that is."

"No. Let me tell you something, Kim. I'm with your son because I love him, I'm with him because I can't remember the last time I've ever been in love with anyone or anything this much. I'm with your son because he's given me a reason to wake up in the morning. He saved me when no one else could. I, am with him because it was like I was drowning and he brought me up for air. He is my silver lining, my happy ending. My knight in shining armor. So no, I am not with him for his money." I huffed sitting back in my chair, folding my hands across my chest.

"Well then. I think I might actually like you."

I stared at her in utter disbelief. "What?"

"You stood up to me. None of the hussies be for you would have ever done that. Good job, give your self a pat on the back. You're a tough one." She smiled at me. "Excuse, I need to freshen up."

I watched her walk away. God that woman was intimidating.

She chuckled. "That was quite a show."

"I don't know what came over me, its like she struck a nerve or something. I don't know, she just got under my skin."

He leaned in kissing me. "It's alright." He squeezed my thigh. "It excited me."

She came back from the bathroom. "Well shall we get going?" She asked.

"Going? Going where? Aren't we going to eat."

"Ha!, a lady never eats in public. Now let's go."

I rolled my eyes, following them out to the car. I felt like a child I had to sit in the back of the car on the ride to the ring shop. I mean sure Sesshomaru told me to sit in the front, but I insisted that Kim take the front seat.. as if she'd have anything less. The ride was short, the ring shop was small on the outside. Inside it was enormous, jewelry adorned the walls. Earrings and necklaces of all shapes and sizes sat in rows. Cases of rings sat in the middle of the shop.

"Go on, pick one." He whispered in my ear.

I searched and searched, it took me about an hour to find the one but I did. It was beautiful, a silver band. Two tows of diamonds circled a single amber diamond.

"This one. This is the one."

He slipped his hand around my waist. "It's perfect. I think I'll choose this one. " He said pointing to a large silver band next to it.

I grinned. "It perfect."

Kim's phone rang, ruining the moment. "Sorry dear, work is calling. I must go, see you later Kagome."

I waved goodbye. "Your mother is very..."

"Pushy?"

"I guess you could say that."

He chuckled pulling me closer to him. "Come one, let's get the rings."

I smiled. "Sure."

This moment was perfect. I just couldn't shake the feeling that...

Something bad was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 - Liar

Chapter 15 - Liar.

"It's time to wake up my love."

"But why?" I whined.

"My mother wants to meet again today."

I sat up in bed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. She said she has something to discuss with you."

"With me?! Can't we just lay in bed all day." I snuggled up to him.

He kissed my forehead. "As much as I would love that. Knowing my mother, she would come knocking on the front door."

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

I

I

I

The drive was painstakingly long. I'd fallen asleep and woken up at least twice. The slam of the car door woke me.

"Oh good you're awake. " He chuckled. "Want me to carry you inside?"

"No, Kim might call me weak for it."

He laughed, holding my hand. We appeared to be meeting at another restaurant. This one was smaller. We stepped inside, I immediately noticed it was empty. Kim sat alone in the middle of the restaurant.. she didn't look pleased, at all. We both sat down at the table.

"The restaurant is empty."

"Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious. I rented it out so that we may have privacy."

"I see."

"Sesshomaru dear, I am going to speak to Kagome and I do not want you to interfere."

"I will not allow you to speak to her however you want mother."

"No. It's okay Sesshomaru. Whatever she has to say I can handle it."

She pressed her lips into a tight line. "You are a liar, and you are not welcome in my sons life."

"Excuse me?"

"When I left yesterday, the work I had to attend to. Was the back round check I had done on you. Do you know what I found out. That my son has decided to marry a shrew that let her husband beat on her, and kill her family. A woman like that has no place in the Taisho family. You had the chance to tell me this and you di not."

"Mother!"

"No, it's okay Sesshomaru . I made a mistake Kim. People make mistakes. For years I stayed with him so he wouldn't hurt the ones I cared about. My brother, finally gave me the courage to leave. So because he decided to help me get away from that monster, he paid for it. Then I went back, but I left again... and my sister lost her family because of it. I didn't let him do anything. If you would've did your research properly Kim. You would've known that Kouga is a serial killer and he started killing long before he met me. I didn't let him kill anyone. Should I have protected them a different way? Yes, yes I should have. But the fact that they are gone hurts me more than you could ever know. There is no pain like missing someone that is never coming back. So don't sit there and judge me because of the mistakes I've made.. I wish I could go back and change it all. But I cant."

"There's is nothing you can say to change my mind. You're here playing house with my son, meanwhile your maniac of an ex husband is on the loose. Putting my son eminent danger. You're just using him as a means for protection and nothing more. When this is all over, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll leave him."

"Mother! That is enough. I persuaded Kagome to leave him. If I hadn't come along she would have stayed with him, if you want someone to blame mother. Blame me, and there is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving her. So top while you're ahead."

"Sesshomaru! I am your mother. You will respect me."

"She is my fiancé. My soon to be wife and you will respect her."

I rubbed my thumb over my engagement ring, trying my best not to smile.

"I will not attend your wedding if you marry her."

"Will all due respect mother. You are not invited."

"Sesshomaru, you can not be serious."

"If that is all mother."

He stood up walking out getting into the car, I followed suit.

"You didn't have to do that you know. She's your mom."

"Yes i did. You're going to be my wife. She may be my mother, but she will never be my mom."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She wasn't there to kiss my bruises when I got hurt. She missed my graduations. She knows absolutely nothing about me. She was never around Kagome. So she may be my mother, but she will never be my mom."

I kissed the back of his hand softly. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Don't be. So, what do you say we go home. I make you some dinner and we can lay in bed and watch movies all day. Sound good."

"I smiled. "That sounds lovely."

This felt perfect. Just being with him. But I knew it wouldn't last long... Kouga would come for me soon enough...

I

I

I

Sorry for these filler chapters. Just bare with me, it'll get good soon enough :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Surprises

Chapter 16 - Surprises

Two entire months had passed, and Kouga still hadn't been found. The anticipation was killing me. Was he coming for me? Had he disappeared? Everything was going so well, I didn't want him ruin everything... I was finally happy. I wasn't going to let anyone take that from me.. I deserved this. He hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

"You're worrying."

"No, no... I'm just.."

"Worrying." He said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, it's been to long. It's like he planning something."

He started massaging my shoulders. "You should stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles."

I laughed. "I guess I'd better stop then."

He nibbled my earlobe. "You should get some rest, you've been up all day."

I pouted. "I don't wanna."

He chuckled. "It isn't up for discussion."

"Oh? And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall have to put you to bed."

He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me over. Dropping me on the mattress. He slid into bed with me, he towered over me on all fours.

His eyes became glossy. "Kagome I am going to do something, that you must never speak of to anyone."

I cupped his face in my small hands. "I promise. I won't tell a soul."

He shoved his face into the crook of my neck and cried. I just held him. I listened to him sob quietly.. I held him tighter.

He sniffled. "I don't want to lose you."

My heart ached seeing him like this. "I promise you, I'll always be with you."

He laid his head on my chest. We talked all night. About everything. What the wedding would be like, children, grand children. The schools we would send them to. Their first dates, first heart breaks.. growing old together. All of it, it was amazing. I never thought I could be this happy. I had almost forgotten everything going on around us. This moment.. right now made up for it. I drifted off into a deep sleep, as happy as I could be.

I

I

I

I felt someone shaking me. "Kagome. Wake up."

"No, 5 more minutes."

"You've brought this on yourself."

He slipped off my night gown. Unclasping my bra, and slipping off my panties.

"Sesshomaru I don't think your mother would approve."

"Hush." He threw me over his shoulder, smacking my ass.

He carried me into the bathroom, Dropping me in the oversized tub.

I came up for air, moving my hair out of my face. "That was uncalled for."

He smirked at me. "At least now you're awake. Now bathe, or do you want me to bathe you myself.

I sunk deeper into the water. "N-no, I'm fine."

He stripped, getting into the shower. The shower glass was clear, I watched his perfectly sculpted body, while I bathed myself. He was like a living piece of art. He turned off the shower, stepping out. The water rolled off his body in waves. I felt a tingling sensation between my legs. He stared into my eyes, I ached for his touch.

"Come to me."

I stepped out of the tub, the water dripping from my nipples. I wanted him to touch me.. in ways I'd never been touched. I closed my eyes pursing my lips. I felt something soft hit my face, I pulled it off... it was a towel.

"What is this for."

"To dry yourself off, what else could it be for."

He wrapped a towel around his waist. "But.."

He smirked at me. "We're you expecting something else?"

I sighed wrapping the towel around myself. "No."

He chuckled. "Come, we must get dressed."

I

I

I

I wasn't in the best of moods. Not after that stunt Sesshomaru pulled in the bathroom earlier. He told me to get dressed. That he was taking me to a Surprise. He stopped at a park about three blocks away.

"What are we doing here?"

"I figured you could use some cheering up. Follow me."

I followed him out of the car and up the park steps. We stopped.

"Look."

"Look at what exactly?"

"Just look."

In the distance I saw two figures walking towards us. No way... it was Shippo and Souta. I kicked off my flats, running to them as fast as I could. I jumped on them tackling them to the floor.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?"

"We had a day off, So Sesshomaru brought us over. He thought you could use some cheering up. I don't know for what, but we missed you so we came anyways. "Souta explained

Shippo laughed. "So come on sis, let us take you out on the town."

We spent the entire day together, Sesshomaru tailed us letting us have family time. We went to the arcade. Watched movies and ate dinner. I even got to give them a tour of the mansion. I left out the part about what happened Kouga.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kagome?"

I glared at him. "No, no I am not."

"You're leaving out the part about how Kouga is an abusive serial killer."

"A what?" The asked simultaneously.

I explained everything to them.. from start to finish.

Shippo grabbed my hand. "Kagome.. why didn't you tell us?"

"You two are just kids.. I didn't want to ruin you with this."

"There must have been something we could've done!" I could tell Souta was trying his best not to cry.

"Trust me. There's nothing you could've done."

"But! -"

I cut Shippo off. "It's time you two get back to school."

They hung there heads, Shippo hiding his anger and Souta hiding his tears.

I

I

I

I waved them off as they got into the cab.

"Don't you think you were to harsh on them?"

"Mind your business. You shouldn't have said anything to them. I didn't want to know about this!"

"You think you could have kept this from the forever?"

"No.. but I could have stalled. I would have waited till they were ready."

"You mean till you were ready."

I glared at him. "Stay out of my families business."

"Kagome you're acting like an-"

"Like an what!? A bitch?!"

He sighed. "I was going to say an ass you should calm down."

I could feel the veins popping out of my forehead and my neck. "NO! From now on stay out of my business."

I stood there throwing this big fit. Acting like some overgrown child. But he still kept his cool. He didn't yell... he just let me get all of my frustration out. Frustration he didn't deserve.

I turned my back to him. Trying my best not to cry. "Is it all out now?"

I sniffled. Turning around running into his arms. "I'm sorry. You've done nothing but help me and here I am yelling at you. I just wasn't ready to let them know... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I understand, and I shouldn't have interfered. It wasn't my call."

I looked up, staring into his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"On the contrary, it is I who doesn't deserve you. You deserve happiness and then some."

We locked our lips in a passionate kiss.

Normal p.o.v

He watched them as the embraced each other, while he hid in the bushes.. plotting his next move.

He laughed. " Your happiness is only temporary Kagome."


	17. Chapter 17 - I'm back

Chapter 17- I'm back.

Tonight was the night. I was going to get a Sesshomaru to make love to me. Whether he liked it or not. I looked in the bathroom mirror, chanting in my head that I could do this. I dropped my towel, staring at myself. I poked my head out into the bedroom, he was laying on the bed reading a magazine.

I steppe out, the cold air causing my nipples erect. "Sesshomaru." I said trying to sound as sexy as I could.

He turned his head into my direction... and he... he laughed.

I stooped down covering myself with myself with my arms. "What's so funny?!" I felt my tears pricking at my eyes.

He ran over to me, stooping down. "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you or your body. You're beautiful."

I looked him in the eyes. "Then what's so funny?"

"I've notice your.. attempts to try and seduce me. That's why I was laughing, I find you persistence.. cute."

I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. "So then why... why won't you sleep with me?"

"My love. I want to wait until you're ready. Not just because your body wants to. When it does happen I want it to mean something." I felt so relieved. "But I shall reward you for your persistence, I shall give you a taste of what you desire."

"What?"

I watched him switch off the lights, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He picked me up laying me on the bed. He nipped at my neck, suckling around my breasts. Leaving love bites along the way. He swirled his tongue around my nipples. Causing my back to arch. He bit down hard, causing a moan to slip past my lips.

He fingers found their way inside me, gliding in and out, in an slow thrusting motions.

"Should I stop?" He asked, his voice deep and husky.

"Please don't" my voice was barely a whisper.

He kissed my navel, then my thighs. He placed his thumbs on my labia spreading them. Dipping his tongue in and out of my hot wet core.

I gripped the sheets. "Oh god, don't stop."

I was losing my mind, while he lapped up my juices. He sucked my clit, thrusting his fingers into me. I arched my back grabbing handfuls of his hair with both hands, begging him to suck harder. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming. I'd never felt anything this amazing. He rolled his tongue inside me, sending me over the edge, I came. My juices spraying all over the sheets. I laid there panting, my legs shook from the pleasure.

"AHHHH!" A scream came from downstairs.

I shot up. "What was that?"

He ran over to the door locking it. "Get dressed." I threw on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?"

" I'm not sure." He got his phone, sending a message to Hojo. Telling him that he and backup needed to get here quickly.

He reached for the doorknob. "Wait. Who's on duty tonight."

"Only Hiten."

"Oh god... Sesshomaru you can't go."

"I have to."

Before I could object... there was a loud bang on the bedroom door, causing me to jump. We stayed silent, staring at the door. A scratching noise, rang in my ears.

There was a laugh. "Either you come out Kagome or I come in."

Sesshomaru shoved me behind him, backing away from the door. "You monster what have you done to Hiten?"

"Why don't you come out and find out."

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

He stabbed the knife through the door, blood dripping from its tip... the sound of sirens blared outside. God must have been on my side to save me this many times... moments later there was a bang at the door.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome. It's Hojo open up."

I unlocked the door swinging it open, the knife falling out of the door. With... a bloody tongue attached to it.

I sunk to the floor, it felt like I couldn't breath. My eyes burned, I shook uncontrollably. My heart pounded faster and faster in my chest... then.

It all went black.

I

I

I

I opened my eyes. I was on a small bed in a very small room. Where the hell was i? I heard voices on the other side of the door. It was Sesshomaru and Hojo, they were having an argument.

"If you were doing your job he wouldn't have been able to get inside!"

"Look I know you're upset. But we're doing all that we can to find him."

"If you were doing all that you can he'd be in custody! Now wouldn't he?"

I swung the door open. "You're awake. Come, we're leaving."

We walked down the hallway, running into Inu-Taisho and Inuyasha.

"I told you two not to come back until I told you it was safe."

"I know. But son.. it's your mother."

"What about her?"

"She was attacked, she's in the hospital. Her throat was slit. With... the letter K carved onto her cheek."


	18. Chapter 18 - Here I come

Chapter 18 - "Here I come."

I sat outside of Kim's hospital room, with Inuyasha waiting for Sesshomaru to come out. She didn't want either of us inside, the door was left slightly ajar. I tried my best not to look.. but I couldn't help myself. I peeked through the crack. Sesshomaru was hunched over in a chair, with his face buried in his hands. His hair disheveled. Inu-Taisho sat next to him, a distressed look played out on his face. My eyes darted over to Kim... she was battered and bruised. Her beautiful white hair had been chopped off. Her lip was busted, bruises covered her arms and legs. A splint rested on her index finger, a cast covered her left leg... her cheek. The letter K carved onto her left cheek.. jagged and bloody... this was my fault. What have I done. I accidentally leaned in to far, falling forward.

I landed on my hands and knees. "Oh my god. I-I'm so sorry."

Kim couldn't even look at me. She hid her face in her hands quietly sobbing. Sesshomaru shot up to his feet. His eyes wide and bloodshot.

"OUT!" He screamed at me.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"This!" He pointed towards Kim. "Is all your fault. So.. GET OUT!"

Inu-Taisho stared at Sesshomaru in shock. I slowly back out the room.. I ran down the hallway dodging hospital attendants. Running straight out of the hospital. My lungs burned, I sucked in as much air as I could. This was all my fault.. I had to make it right. But where.. I walked to the police station, all twelve blocks. My feet burned, I pushed up open the double doors. Walking up the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, trying to calm my nerves. "Yes, I'd like to speak to detective Hojo."

"Of course. Have a seat and he'll be with you shortly."

I took a seat, moments later Hojo came.

"Ms. . Higarashi? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Is there somewhere we could speak in private?"

"Of course. Follow me."

I followed him into an empty integration room. We both took our seats.

"So what is it that you need Ms. Higarashi?"

"When you found.. Kim.. Ms. Taisho, was there anything at the scene."

"Those files are classified."

"Please... I'm begging you."

He sighed. "I'll be right back."

He returned moments later with a large box. "Well, this is all we have on the incident. Call me back if you need anything." He said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I tore the lid off of the box, dumping the contents onto the metal table. I casted all the pieces I already knew about from Sesshomaru. I had found the file with Kim's name on it. I opened the large orange envelope pulling out the papers inside... there wasn't much. Just some notes on her wounds... how she was found. She was found face down in urine.. that wasn't her own. It says she was naked.. there was vaginally trauma.. oh god. There were pictures.. a larger K was cut into her back. Lacerations on her thighs. There were also pictures of her apartment, it was ransacked. The tables were flipped, walls smashed in. The things he put her through... and it was all my fault.

That was it there was nothing else. I slumped onto the table... there had to be something. Something that could help me find him. I stared packing the papers back into box. I accidentally knocked Kim's envelope onto the floor. An object slid across the floor . It was a phone... Kouga's phone. I turned it on, the screen was slightly cracked but it was fine. There was a password... there was never a password. I tapped the screen, clicking on the hint button. A riddle popped up.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I beat on you because I love you."

What the hell... I beat on you because I love you? What the hell could that mean? Then it hit me. I punched in tough love, and it worked it unlocked. A single folder sat on the home screen. I clicked on it, a video started playing. It was him, he smiled. The smug bastard, he was happy about what he'd done. It gave him pleasure to cause pain to those around me. I had to make a note to rip out his other eye... for Kim. His lip still liked like crap though. That made me feel better.

"Hey babe. I think we've played cat and mouse long enough. What do you say we need this hmm? Go out with a bang? I've got to pay you back for this. " He tapped his eyepatch . "You could've avoided all of this. You brought this all on yourself. So here's the address and I'll meet you there." He held up a piece of paper, a phone number sat at the bottom.

I paused the video, grabbing a pen out of my heart and scribbling the address and the phone number on the palm of my hand. I shoved the phone in my bra. I couldn't just walk out of here with stolen evidence in my back pocket.

I pressed the intercom button. "Could you send Detective Hojo back in here please.?"

Moments later he entered the room. "Found what you were looking for?"

"Uhh, no. Dead end." I lied.

"To bad."

"Yeah, but thank you anyways." I said running out of the room.

I passed an open door, it was Hojo's office. His car keys sat on his desk.. I snuck in snatching them while he was in the other room. I walked out into the parking lot, clicking the button I heard a loud beep. I ran in its direction. I unlocked it, slipping inside. This place was far and I was going to need a quick way to get there.

I revved up the engine. "Here I come."


	19. Chapter 19 - Warehouse

Chapter 19 - Warehouse

Wren210 , mlivingston1432 this one is for you guys.

I

I

I

I drove three hours to an abandoned warehouse.. in the middle of nowhere. It was like I was in some kind of cliché horror flick. I got out the car. Dialing the phone number I'd written on the palm of my hand.

"Well I'll be dammed. You actually showed up."

"Cut the crap, I'm here. Now tell me where you are."

"Whoa there, someone grew a pair of balls since I last saw them. It's kind of hot."

"I didn't drive three hours for nothing Kouga. So cut, the crap. Now!"

"Well come on in babe."

The garage door automatically opened. I hung up. Shoving the phone in my back pocket. I slipped under the half open garage door. The large room was dimly lit. I jumped at the sound of the door closing behind me. The sound of clapping echoed off the walls.. that's when I saw him. Walking down the steps, stepping in and out if the light. He stopped in front of me.. five feet away. He looked me over... with the one good eye he had left.

"I see you dyed your hair back."

"You used her to send a message. Just how seriously fucked up are you?! You used a man's mother to send a message. Why not just come for me and leave everyone else out of it "

"Isn't it obvious? Hurting those around you that you care about or that affect those you care about. Will hurt you more than going straight for you."

"You're sick."

He winked at me. "Thank you."

"You don't feel any remorse?! Your sister went to jail because of you!"

He laughed. "That's her own fault. She should have said no."

"You're a monster."

"You're a dumb bitch, who sat by and let the people she cared about get hurt."

I clenched my jaw. "Get this over with already."

"Anything for you." He rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going to show you how much I love."

He charged at me, punch me in the jaw knocking me to the floor. Maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world. But it was something. He grabbed me by my shirt, hoisting me up in the air.

"I think I might actually miss you."

"Is that what you said to Kikyo? Right before you killed her."

He screwed his face you. Slamming me against the wall. "How do you know about her?!"

"Did you beat her too? Or was it just me?" I had to buy more time.

He slapped me, I laughed in his face. "Did I strike a nerve?"

He threw me to the ground I quickly stood on my feet. "Shut up."

"Aww, what's the matter babe?"

He charged at me. I jumped out of the way. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"She was only sixteen and you killed her, not to mention you killed you own father."

He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I had to think quick. My eyes darted around the room, looking for anything I could use for a weapon... there was nothing.

"He had it coming." He said.

"He was your father. What could he possibly have done to deserve such a thing?"

"He raped her.. at least that's what she told me.. till I found out she had willingly slept with him. My own father, they both deserved what they got."

I scoffed. "You're so cliché, killing people because you have daddy issues. It's sad. "I said taunting him.

He clenched his fists. "I'm going to have fun torturing you."

"Only if you can find me first." I flicked the light switch, ducking behind a dumpster.

I peeked out from behind it. He was standing right next to me... he didn't know I was there, yet.

I ran up the stairs, with him hot on my tail. He grabbed me by the leg, I kicked him off, climbing out of the window onto the fire escape. I grabbed onto the latter, sliding down. Then... I tripped over a damn rock. He jumped on top of me pinning my arms to the floor.

His eyes softened. "Just so you know. Even though I'm about to kill you. I do love you Kagome." He said kissing my cheek. He was seriously messed up. I almost felt sorry for him... almost.

"It's to bad for you then."

"To bad?"

"That I'm not going to die here today."

"What makes you thi-" I cut him off, kneeing him between the legs. He had to stop falling for that.

He fell on his side, I got up running over to the car, getting inside. He stood up, clutching his crotch. I shoved the keys in the ignition and pressed the gas pedal. I ran him over, the car jumping upward. I hopped out, he was unconscious under the car. Sirens blared from the front of the warehouse , I ran running into Detective Hojo. He started chewing me out before I could get a word in.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid this was! You could have gotten killed!"

I smiled. "But I didn't."

"How did you know we would come, what if we didn't?"

"All police cars have GPS trackers in them."

He sighed. "Where is he?"

"He back there.. under your car."

"Under my car? Forget it. I'll leave you to him."

"Him?" I peered behind him.. Sesshomaru stood there with his hands in his pocket. He walked over to.. he said nothing. He just looked into my eyes.

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You scared me half to death. I didn't know if I was coming here to claim your body... how .. why would you do this."

"It seems you've forgotten the part where you blamed me and told me to get out."

"I know.. and I'm sorry. I just. I'm sorry. Just don't ever do that again."

I tried my best not to cry. "Don't bother. You won't have to do anymore worrying." I slid off my.. the engagement ring and placed bit in his hand.

"Kagome, what... what are you doing?"

I smiled through my tears. "I'm doing the right thing."

Before he could try and change my mind, Hojo ran back over to us looking frantic.

"He's gone."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry but he's gone Kagome.."

All of this... was for nothing... he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20 - The right thing?

Chapter 20 - The right thing?

I sat on the hospital bed, icing my jaw. They did an MRI to make sure I didn't have any hemorrhaging, from being slammed against the wall. He was gone. After all that. I wasn't going to get away this easily. I was going to finish what I started. I heard my room door open.

"Sesshomaru."

"Please reconsider Kagome.. I love you." He held the ring between his fingers.

I wanted to take it from him.. I really did but as long as he was with me. He and his family would be in danger. So I held back my tears.. and pushed the ring away.

I sighed. "Your mother was right."

Confusion played out on his face. "What?"

"I don't love you... I saw you as a way out.. a means for escape. I wanted to get away from Kouga, and you did that and now your family is paying the price. I'm sorry I dragged it on as long as I did. But maybe you should just let it go Sesshomaru."

"W-What I don't unders-"

"Let it go Sesshomaru. Like I said I'm not the girl you're supposed to fall for."

His lips pressed into a straight line. He clenched the ring in his fist.

He cleared his throat. "Of course."

I watched him walk out of the room... my heart broke with each step that he took. It was better this way. The nurse came back in with my discharge papers.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." I left with my paper an ice pack in hand... trying not to break down in public.

I made my way out of the hospital, not really sure where to go or what to do. I sat on a bench outside of the hospital. I had no money, no where to go and I had no idea where Kouga was. Hojo wasn't going to swindled by me again.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I started my long trek to the police station.

I

I

I

I waited for Detective Hojo to come out. He came moments later.

"Higarashi, listen if you're here for more case Files I can't help you."

"No I... I came to ask for help."

"Help?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a night or two... I had a huge fight with Sesshomaru and I just think we need some space." I lied.

"Uhh, sure. I leave in a couple of minutes. Just wait for me."

I nodded, watching him walk into his office. I hated lying.. but I needed another opportunity to find him.. and finish this. He came back, we walked out to his car. Opening the door for me. We drove to a small townhouse about five blocks away. I got out of the car following him up the steps, inside. It was cozy, it was the kind of place that you'd feel safe.

"The bathroom is down the hall, kitchen is right here and you can sleep in my bed it's upstairs. I'll take the couch."

"Thank you for this." I said.

"No problem." His pager went off. "Damn it we have a hostage situation I'll be back later. Make yourself at home." He said walking back out of the house. He was to trusting... it was going to come back and bit him in the ass one day. I slipped down the hallway, a name plate adorned the door... it must have been his office. I turned the doorknob, it was locked. Well, my plan was botched. I decided to explore the rest if his house. I climbed the stairs, entering the room at the end of the hall. It was his bedroom. It looked untouched. Not one thing was out of place. There was a strange wardrobe sitting in the corner. It was tall, a sickly brown color. It was calling to me for some reason. I walked over to it, running my hand across its dry surface.

I pried it open... it was empty. I almost walked away... if it wasn't for the small visible space. I pressed the back of the wardrobe backwards. It raised open, I climbed through closing the wardrobe doors behind me. It was dark, I felt the walls for a light switch. I found it flipping it on. There was a whole other room back here. It held a single bed and a desk. The walls were grey.. quite drab. I walked over to the desk digging through the scattered papers. There were pictures.. pictures of me, Sesshomaru... Kim. Notes of what we were doing, where we've been. Oh god... Hojo has been hiding him this entire time. The son of a bitch hid him this entire fucking time. They planned this, he knew I would find this room. Crap, I'd walked right into their trap. He left to bring him here, so he could kill me. I heard noise on the other side of the wardrobe, I shut the light off hiding under the bed.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know, she was here when I left."

"I spent all that time out there looking for her for nothing."

"Alright. I'm sorry, but you have to stop disappearing like this Kouga. You could put us both in danger of being found out."

"Stop your whining everything is fine."

I heard the wardrobe doors shut. The light switch flipped on. The shuffling of papers, being stuffed into a draw. I was afraid to breath.. there was no where to run in here. In here... I was trapped. He laid on the bed, the mattress sinking in. Pressing up against my chest.

I heard him chuckle. "Oh boy have you messed up... I can smell you... Kagome."

...Shit.


	21. Chapter 21 - Attempt

Chapter 21 - Attempt

I was frozen in place, unable to move breath or even blink. Smell me? There was no way...

"Of course you'd find this room. You were always to nosy for your own good. You're just laying there under the bed, so still.. hoping that I'd miraculously just leave for some reason and you'd get your chance to escape. I don't think so. I'll kill you... but not yet. I'll let the anticipation consume you, drive you crazy. Did you really think I wouldn't know you were under there. You smell like the inside of a hospital. I know that smell better than anyone. A million questions are probably flying through your mind right now. A little something like why is Kouga harboring a criminal? Allow me to enlighten you. All those years ago when my mother left, she met another man. They got married, and had a child. That child's name was Hojo. Starting to make sense yet?"

"Go on."

He laughed. "So it speaks. But where was I, ah yes. Their marriage was anything but perfect. You see, Hojo's father was a raging drunk and beat our mother over and over. Not for any specific reason, just because he could. One night.. she couldn't take it anymore. Hojo came home from school and found her dead on the floor with her wrists slit. Hojo didn't take it so well, seeing his mother laying in a pool of her own blood with a razor in her hand... sent him over the edge. You could say... he has mommy issues. It sent him into a spiraling depression, the fact that she would rather take her own life than take him an leave broke him. So, one night he waited till his father drew himself a bath. He drowned him. It wasn't difficult, there wasn't a moment when he wasn't drunk. So when he passed out, all Hojo had to do was hold him under and it was all history from there on out."

"Doesn't explain how you two met."

"Oh! You're right. He was the one who found me actually. We shared our.. secrets and from there on we just clicked. I guess you could call it brotherly love."

I scoffed. "Brotherly love? The only thing that connects you is DNA and the fact that you're both sociopaths."

He sighed. "Is that anyway to talk when you're stuck in a room with one of those sociopaths?"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to provoke him to make him act sooner. "That's what I thought. We both know that if it wasn't for the fact of me being petty I could just reach under there and snatched you right out."

He kicked his feet off the bed, standing up. He got on his knees next to the bed... my breath hitched. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought I was going to pass out again. He was on all fours now, he slowly laid down, I turned my back to him not wanting to look. That scared little girl that I was trying so hard to hide... found her way back out somehow... I felt sick, I was trying my utmost best not to vomit on myself. I felt his fingers running through my hair. I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"Turn around Kagome."

I didn't move. "The more you listen. The longer you live."

I turned on my other side...his face sent chills down my spine. I fought the urge not to urinate on myself...again. he didn't have his patch on... the inside of his eye had crusted over. He grinned from ear to ear, his one good eye narrowed to a slit.

He stroked my cheek. "That's a good girl. You know, we could start over. You know a fresh start. I'd treat you right this time. Love you the right way, the way you deserve. What do you say? Do I get a do-over?"

I nodded. Anything to buy me more time. "So come on from under there."

I crawled out from under the bed. He hugged me, burying his nose in my hair. Inhaling my scent. He kissed my forehead, them sat me down on the bed. He stroked my hair.

"We could move far away from here. Somewhere sunny, with white sandy beaches."

He hugged me again, and that's when I saw it. My way out, I didn't know how I missed it before. The round hole in the wall. I hugged him back prolonging it so I could get a better look in the dimly lit room.

"What is that?"

"A garbage shoot. Why?"

"Just asking." I laced my fingers with his. "Is that how you get away from Hojo, he isn't very big on letting you out." I felt disgusting doing this. Touching him, talking to him. Just him being alive made my skin crawl.

"Ha, yeah. I've thought about sliding out there a couple of times. I wouldn't like the landing in the garbage part very much."

I laughed at his corny joke, leaning on his shoulder. Anything to buy me more time, I kept telling myself.

He draped his arm around my shoulder. "See. I knew you still loved me. I didn't realize how much I missed your hair color."

"Do you remember our first time?" I almost threw up in my mouth, bringing up these memories.

He purred in my ear. "How could I forget. Why?"

"Remember how I tied you up?"

He smiled. "Of course I do."

"Would you let me do it again."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He sprawled out on the bed.

I unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the loops. I prayed to god this would hold him long enough. He shoved his hands through the bed rails. I wrapped the belt around his wrists as tightly as I could. I rolled his shirt up, covering his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for babe, hurry up."

"Y-yea, just let me take off my clothes." I got off of him, slipping my shoes off. Tip toeing over to the shoot.. shit. It was closed off. He was always three steps ahead of me. I had to try the next best thing. I ran for the wardrobe doors kicking them open.

"You bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

I climbed through , running and not looking back. I flung the bedroom door open, running down the stairs. I ran into something hard, knocking me back. I was Hojo and he had gun,

... pointed straight at my head.


	22. Chapter 22 - Deja vu

Chapter 22 - Deja vu

"H-Hojo what are you doing?"

"Where is he, where is my brother!?"

I slowly stood up. "Please listen to me. He can't be trusted."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. He's the only family I have left."

"He's planning to kill you." I lied.

"W-what?"

"After he gets rid of me. He said he'll tie up the last loose end.. which is you." I lied again

In that moment Kouga came tumbling down the stairs. I took my window of opportunity while Hojo was distracted. I made a mad dash for the door. The sound of a gun shot rang in my ears. A sharp pain struck my shoulder. I fell to my knees, I shot back up. I refused to go back there.. into that room. Through my blurred vision, I saw a neighbor opening her front door. I sprinted across the street, clutching my bloody oozing shoulder.

"Oh my god are you okay."

"Please... help me." I gasped.

She brought me inside slamming the door behind her. She left me for a second, returning with a towel wrapping it around my shoulder.

"My name is Ayame, can you tell me what happened?

"Two men... they're ... after me." I said, gasping for air.

"I'll call the police don't move."

Don't move she said. As if I was going anywhere. I laid there bleeding out on her living room floor. Until I fell out of consciousness.

I

I

I

I opened my eyes blinking away my blurry vision. I woke up in another hospital room. I was sore all over. I felt something touch my hand, I slowly turned my sore neck.

"Sesshomaru?"

"How many times are you going to scare me like this?"

I laughed. "Ow. You're right. We have to stop meeting like this. I've been in this room so many times, they might as well put my name on the door."

He chuckled. His face getting serious. "What happened in there Kagome?"

I sighed. "They're brothers. Kouga and Hojo, Hojo was hiding him the entire time."

"What?!"

Before I could answer, a man in a suit entered my hospital room.

"Sorry for the intrusion Ms. Higarashi, my name is detective Onigumo. Naraku Onigumo. I was wondering if you-"

"No absolutely not. No more cops no more detectives. I've had enough of all of you."

"Please Ms. Higarashi, we really need to know what happened today."

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes. Sighing, I said. "Fine."

I explained the entire ordeal to detective Onigumo. Both he and Sesshomaru stood there shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Detective Onigumo cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to the station. I'll need to put A.P.B's out for them both." He said leaving the room.

Sesshomaru sat at the foot of my bed. I feel him looking at me... I wanted to hide. To hide from that intense stare. Those amber orbs.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru."

"Come with me."

I looked into his eyes. Here he was asking me the same question, so many years later. Even after I'd given the ring back..

"Sesshomaru I-

"Please Kagome. I can't do this. I can't go on living my life knowing your out here on your own. You don't have to marry me.. just let me keep you safe until this is over. You owe me that much."

"Owe you!?"

"You promised me that you'd let me keep you safe... then time and time again. You get yourself into trouble. Putting yourself in danger.. and that is something I just can not live with.. so please... come with me."

I sighed, giving up. "But the nurses haven't told me anything about getting discharged."

"Yes. They said they do not want you to leave. That you'd be safer here."

"So then.. I can't leave."

"You can leave.. they just won't know about it."

I smiled. "Sneaky bastard."

He grinned. "Wait here." He said... as if I was really going anywhere.

He returned moments later with a wheelchair and a plaid dress, and flip flops.

"Where'd you get the dress?"

"Gift shop. They sell everything."

I ripped off the hospital gown, with my good arm. I slipped on the dress, hissing at the pain in my shoulder. I shoved my feet into the flip flops, sitting in the wheelchair. He wheeled me out, doing his best to avoid the nurses. We'd safely made it out. He scooped me up in his arms, placing me into the passenger seat. Running my fingers over the leather... it had been a while since I've been in here.. I missed it. He got into the car, revving up its engine and speeding off.

We were on the expressway now. "Where are we going?"

"The Park Hyatt. We can't go back to the house. It'd be better if we stay there. It's more public, wouldn't be easy for him to find you, or sneak in. Kagome, about the ring."

""Sesshomaru.. please don't."

"I don't believe you when you tell me you don't love me. I won't."

"It's true." I lied.

He slowed the car, pulling over to the side of the road.

"You Love me. Admit it, you're just to afraid to say it. You're to afraid to love anyone or anything, because you assume they'll get hurt."

"Assume! Look around you Sesshomaru. Look what's happened. I'm not assuming anything, I'm trying to protect you! Why... why can't you can't you see that?"

"If you don't love me.. why would you want to protect me?"

Shit.. he caught me. I was in love with him. "Fine you're right. I love you.. and all I do is want to protect you!"

"I can protect myself Kagome! I'm a grown man, I don't need your protection."

"Okay? And I'm a grown woman, I can protect myself. Each and every time I've gotten away from him."

"How long will that luck last? Hmm? Don't get yourself killed just to prove a point. You don't have to do this alone."

"YES I DO! Going in I know that my life is the only one at risk. I don't have to worry about whether you're in danger or not. Even if I do die... I know you'll be safe, because once I'm gone it'll be over."

"Kagome you don't know that." He said.

"It's wroth a try..."

He cupped my cheek. "Just because you love me.. doesn't mean you should give your life for mine."

I pushed his hand away. "That's exactly what it means." I felt my eyes starting to water. "You don't get it... I can't live without you.. without you Sesshomaru, my world would fall apart. Everything would just...stop, and I would brake. So yes Sesshomaru, I'd gladly give my life up for yours." I turned my head away, looking out of the window. Not wanting him to see me cry...

I

I

I

Sorry for the late update guys. Had mild writers block :/


	23. Chapter 23 - Abandoned Miso Factory

Chapter 23 - Abandoned Miso Factory

mlivingston1432 you always figure out what I'm going to do before I do it lml.

Kouga's p.o.v

She was going to pay for this. All of it. I gave her a chance. She had the chance to come back to me and she threw it away. I'm going to kill her... no first, I'm going to kill that little boyfriend of hers in front of her. When I'm done with her.. she'll be begging for death. The entire force was looking for us, we'd barely made it out of the city. There was no where else to go but here. We had to shack up in the abandoned miso factory in Haikyo. It'd been a whole week and He hadn't said a word. Hojo just sat in the corner, curled up in a ball. Pitiful, he's weak. It's a surprise he managed to kill anyone. He's been useful so far, and that's the only reason he's still here.

"Hey!" My voice echoed off the boiler room walls.

He jumped. "Y-yes."

"We need to figure this out quick."

"What! We need to get out of here change our names. Get an entirely new identity. There's no point in killing her now."

"No point? Did you just say there's no point?"

"I'm sorry I.. I didn't mean it."

"That's more like it."

"What are we going to do?"

"Turn yourself in."

"What?!"

"Yeah it could work. Yeah you could just walk right in. Find out where Kagome, then escape."

"Escape? Kouga it isn't that easy."

"Sure it is. They aren't going to peg you as the dangerous one, that's me. You're one of their own, they give you a chance to hear your side of the story. If they see me they'll shoot on sight. Or would you rather be stuck here with me?"

I watched as the fear played out in his eyes. He knew better than to tell me no. They all did.. all but her.

"N-no, I'll go. I'll get going right now."

I

I

I

Hojo's p.o.v

I cleared the leaves and branches off the car, I used to keep it hidden. This plan of his was crazy... there was no guarantee it would even work. I jumped in the car, staring it up, and hitting the expressway. My stomach was twisting into a knot. It was getting harder and harder to breath, the closer I got to the station. I broke out in a sweat, trying my best to calm down. I was at the station in a matter of minutes. I sat in it's parking lot, trying my best not to hyperventilate. I finally built up the courage, to go inside. I stepped inside... and all went silent. Everyone just stared at me.. not sure what to say. What would you do if in their position. How difficult would it be to arrest the man who practically raised you on the force.

Detective Onigumo came over to me, patting me on the back.

He cleared his throat. "Would you mind stepping into your office.. former office and wait till we come for you?"

I nodded. "Alright."

I walked into my office, "former office" shutting the door behind me... it actually worked. I had about ten minutes before they came back. I sat at my desk, punching in my code into the computer.. it still worked. I searched up the case Files on Kagome Higarashi. The most recent information on her was that, she was staying at the park Hyatt.. room 702. I checked the clock, seven minutes to spare. I logged out. I stuck my head out into the hallway, making sure the cost was clear. Shit, they were coming. I made a break for front door. Ignoring the yells for me to stop. I jumped in my car, swerving off the curb.

I

I

I

Kouga's p.o.v

I heard the car pulling up. Either the bastard actually did it or, he chocked. Wouldn't matter either way. He came running inside, panting like a dog.

He grinned like an idiot. "I did it. It worked."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Spit it out! Where is she?"

"Oh! She's staying at the park Hyatt."

"What Room?"

"Room 702."

I pat him on the back. "You did good."

He smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

It was so pathetic how he always sought out the approval of others. "It's to bad though, you were a great help."

"What is?"

I chuckled. "It's to bad.. that you'll have to die." I cracked l my knuckles.

He dropped to his knees, raising his hands. "P-Please Kouga wait. What are you doing!?"

I grinned. "Tying up loose ends."

"B-But were family, I helped you"

"Ha! Family? I have no family, as for helping me? I didn't need your help you idiot. I used you, maybe if you got that sooner. This wouldn't have happened to you." I punched him in then nose, falling back banging his head on the concrete.

He was crying now. God. How could we be related. "Kouga... please." He whispered.

I knelt over him, wrapping my hands around his throat. "Say hi to mom for me."

He tried to claw my hands away. But it was no use, he was to weak. I watched the life go out in his eyes. His light snuffed out, just like that. Out here in the world, it was survival of the fittest. Someone as weak as him didn't deserve live. His arms went limp, his mouth hung open. I didn't feel sorry for him. I did him a favor. Anyway, I had more important things to worry about. The Park Hyatt...

Here I come.


	24. Chapter 24 - One two, I'm coming for you

Chapter 24 - "One two, I'm coming for you."

Kouga's p.o.v

I rolled Hojo's body into the river behind the factory. Either he'd stay here or float down stream, whichever it was I didn't care. I unlocked the car door, digging in the glove compartment. There was a shaving kit, pocket knife, sunglasses, and... an extra gun. I flipped down the sun blocker looking in the mirror and started chopping off my hair. The less recognizable I looked the better. It was a hack job, but it was better than nothing. I left my beard, it helped to hide my face. I placed the sunglasses on my face and started walking. I couldn't take the car so, the nearest bus stop had to be at least couple hours away...

I

I

I

It had taken 3 miles and about two hour long bus ride to get to Tokyo, night had fallen. But I was finally here. I successfully blended into the mass of people that crowded the streets. I stood in front of the park Hyatt, sizing in up. Trying to figure out my way in. Out if the corner if my eye, I noticed a bell boy walking out of the hotel an into a dark ally. I followed him, keeping my distance. I peered around the corner, he was holding a smoke.

I approached him. "Hey buddy, got an extra smoke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure hold on."

His name tag said Ginta... he pick the wrong night to smoke. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a pack of ciggs. He opened it, holding it out to me. I pretended to reach for the cigarettes. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward. I elbowed his nose upward, disorienting him. He staggered toward me clutching his bloody nose. I grabbed him by the neck, slamming him onto the brick wall. Causing him to drop to the floor. I heard a cracking sound, seconds later blood pooled around his head. I stripped him quickly, careful not getting any blood on them. I changed into them, I slipped off his shoes putting them on. Perfect fit. I shoved the gun behind me, under the jacket. I couldn't lose the sunglasses, despite it being night time. I walked into the hotel, making a beeline for the elevator. Shit... an out of order sign hung on them. I ran to the stairs, climbing flight after flight. Finally I'd reached the seventh floor.

I was walking past 701 and I noticed the door was open. I peered in, a woman laid on her bed. This could be fun... I knocked on the door, you could tell she was an easy lay just by the way she was dressed.

"Hey baby, the name's Kagura looking for some fun?" Her words were slurred, her eyes lidded. I stepped in, closing the door behind me.

She sat up, raising her dress above her hips. Spreading her legs, a pink thong standing between me and my prize. I tore them off.

She giggled. "I like it rough."

I flipped her over onto her stomach. I didn't want to see her face, I wanted one thing and one thing only. I unzipped my pants, diving inside her. About three thrusts in I realized, she wasn't as tight as she should be. There was no telling how many men had been here before me. I kept thrusting and thrusting but nothing. She was to loose. I pulled my limped dick out and zipped my pants back up.

She turned over. "Hey baby, where are you going?"

"Shut up!"

She screwed up her face. "What? To chicken shit to finish the job."

I buckled my belt, ignoring her.

"Whatever, your dick was little anyways."

That's when I lost it. I pinned her to the bed.

"I-If you don't leave I'll scream." The fear was evident in her eyes.

I took off the sunglasses. "So scream." I whispered.

He mouth opened but no sound came out... she was to terrified. I let go of her arms. Even then she didn't move. She just shook, shook like a scared child who had just seen a monster for the first time. I wrapped my hands around her throat, she started weeping. Begging me not to hurt her. I just smiled... squeezing harder and harder. I watched as her dainty arms flairs around trying to push me off. But.. I stopped. She sucked in air as fast as she could. I straddled her, slipping the pillow case off and shoving it in her mouth.

I leaned in closer. "Don't move." She nodded.

I sifted through her suitcase pulling out four belts. I strapped her arms and legs to the bed rails

I chuckled. "Stupid girl.. you should have ran when you had the chance."

She decided to struggle now... what an idiot. I grabbed a pair of scissors off the nightstand. Cutting open her dress. Carving my initial into her chest and stomach. He muffled screams excited me. I'd spent about an hour just carving K after K all over her skin. She'd passed out about an hour ago. I'd gotten bored, throwing the scissors aside. I pressed my ear to the door that joined 702 and 703, I was only able to make out something about a letter. I sat in the chair, wondering how I would make my entrance. I couldn't just walk in.. that'd be no fun. Then the idea hit me. I grabbed her scissors and unplugged the lamp shoving them inside the socket, ignoring the shocking pain. The lights instantly went out. I looked out into the hallway, the power had gone out on the entire floor. Now... I'd make my move.

I

I

I

Thanks for sticking with me guys, the end is nearing ;).


	25. Chapter 25 - The Park Hyatt

Chapter 25 -The Park Hyatt

I'd been sitting in the tub four about three hours now. The water had gone cold a long while ago. I didn't want to get out... I'd spend an eternity in here if I could. Anything to avoid Sesshomaru at this point. But, unfortunately I had to get out. I stepped out of the tub, drying myself off. I walked out of the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Seems I had the hotel room to myself. We'd been here for a week now. The police still haven't found Kouga or Hojo... shocker. I climbed into bed, snuggling with the pillow.

I

I

I

I didn't even remember falling asleep. I heard screams coming from next door.. at least have the decency to be quiet when you're having sex, other people are staying here too. The sound of typing drew my attention across the room. I peered over the giant blanket. Sesshomaru sat at the desk on his computer.

"You're awake." He said without looking away from the computer.

"Yeah."

He walked over to me, sitting at the foot of the bed. He held out a small envelope to me.

"What's this?"

"A letter... from Sango."

I snatched it out of his hands, ripping it open.

Dear Kagome,

It has been a long time. Mom is doing fine. She'd ask about you everyday, and up until yesterday I'd tell her you were fine. But yesterday.. I told her you were dead. I didn't want to hear your name anymore. I was tired of being asked about you. Asked about the woman who got my family murdered. I hate you, you ruined my life. If you had just listened to me and stayed away from him.. all of this would have never happened. But no, you thought you could save everyone. When the truth is you can't even save yourself. I feel sorry for you. You slept with the devil.. and know it's coming back and biting you in the ass. This is what you deserve, I hope he takes what you love most so that you know the loss I have felt... don't bother ever coming to look for us. You aren't welcome anywhere near me or my mother.

I sighed. "Great. My sister hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Kagome. She's hurting, she's mourning. She'll get over it. Just give her time."

I crushed the letter up in my hands. "How long have you had this letter?"

"A while."

"I see.. why give it to me now?"

"As you said. You're a grown woman.. you can handle certain things on your own."

"Thanks. I guess."

"How are you feeling?""

"Groggy.. I guess it's because I just woke up. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

I laid back down. "I'm getting tired of this whole cat and mouse game. Sometimes I'm the cat. Most of the time I'm the mouse."

He looked at me strangely. "Come again?"

"What I'm saying is I just want this all to be over. It's probably terrible thing to say but.. I want him dead. He's caused so much pain, to the people I love... I just wish he was dead."

He slid into bed, next to me. "It's okay to feel the way you do. You're human you have emotions and you're entitled to them." He said, pulling me closer.

"Please... don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this. Be so kind to me. I said things to you. Terrible things. I gave you the ring back... why won't you stay away from me Sesshomaru... everywhere I go, trouble follows."

He tilted my chin upwards, gazing into my eyes. "I refuse to say away, because I'm in love with you Kagome Higarashi and I'll say it over and over until you get it through your head that I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you go, I go. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

He always knew just what to say. He always had the right words to make me feel better. I melted at the sound of his deep sultry voice, it was like music to my ears... very sexy music.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Everything. For saving me, believing in me when no one else would. You really are my knight in shining armor."

Then out of no where the lights went out, it was pitch black. It didn't help that the blinds were drawn. "What the hell." I felt for the dresser digging inside, pulling out what felt like a dress and putting it on.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I tried to follow the sound of his voice, but then I stopped. I heard the sound of a door creaking open.

"Sesshomaru.. is that you?"

"No... I was hoping it was you."

I heard a deep chuckle... "My sweet Kagome... one two, I'm coming for you."


	26. Chapter 26 - You're mine

Chapter 26 - "You're mine."

I could feel my anxiety creeping up on me. I could handle being in a room alone with this monster... but not with Sesshomaru. He could not get hurt, I would never forgive myself.

Sesshomaru was practically seething.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru. How's your mother doing." He laughed.

"You sick bastard, leave him out of this."

"Leave him out of this? Now why would I do that? He's the cause of all of this, he's to blame... He took you from me!"

"Why can't you understand... that i was already gone before he came along. You're a monster, eventually would've done anything myself to get away from you."

"You don't mean that. He did this.. he put all these lies in your head, because of him you're broken."

"NO!.. without him I would be dead. He fixed me.. he fixed what you broke."

He cleared his throat. "Well.. it doesn't matter anymore. You're both going to die here tonight."

"Not if i have anything to do about it." Sesshomaru said.

The lights flickered back on.. the sound of a gunshot rang in my ears. Everything was moving in slow motion. I Could've sworn my heart stopped beating. He dashed across the bed towards Kouga and now... he was just laying there.. in a pool of blood. I crawled over to him, I shook him but nothing... he just wouldn't move. I felt nothing... I'd snapped, gone over the deep end. I should be crying.. a normal person would cry. I guess... I was way past normal at this point... I'd never be normal again.

"You shouldn't have left Kagome. This could've all been prevented."

He pressed the gun to my temple. At this point I had nothing to lose.. he wasn't going to win, I wouldn't let him.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello? who's in there, I've alerted the police. They'll be here soon."

I took my chance while Kouga was distracted. I kicked him in between the legs as hard as I could. He dropped the gun, clutching his crotch. I picked it up, walking over to the door, letting the bell boy inside.

"Oh my god! Miss are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I knocked the butt of the gun against him temple. Knocking him unconscious.

I walked back over to Kouga, pressing the gun to his forehead. "You're mine. No one is going to take you from me."

 ** _Kouga's p.o.v_**

For the first time in my life.. I was afraid. I've never seen her like this before. Her eyes.. the were cold and empty. She had completely snapped.

She pressed the gun to my forehead. "You're mine. No one is taking you from me."

Then.. it all went black.

I

I

I

I woke up in the back seat of a police car, handcuffed to the car door. I peeled the duck tape off of my mouth.

"Where the hell did you get a police car?"

Silence. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Still nothing. The car came to a halt. We were near water, a small speed boat waded in the water. She opened the car door opposite to me, throwing me a key.

"Unlock yourself and get out."

I did as I was told.

"Move." She gestured towards the boat. I got in, sitting at the bow. She got in, starting the boat's engine. For a while I thought she'd just shoot me and throw me in the water. But I had finally realized where she was taking me... Gunkanjima. We'd finally reached

She pointed the gun at my dick. "Get out." I climbed out and she did as well.

She poked the gun at my back, pushing me forward. We were walking for about ten minutes till she marched me into a dark room. It smelled dank and disgusting.

"Turn around."

I turned around... and the gun went off...


	27. Chapter 27 - It's Over

Chapter 27 - "It's Over."

Kouga's p.o.v

There was a painful burning sensation in my knees. It tried to move my arms, but I was tied down. I couldn't move my legs either. I had been strapped down to a metal slab. I was in some kind of old O.R. . That's when she came in, dragging a heavy bag behind her. Dropping the heap on the floor next to me.

"So... are you going to kill me know?"

"You know, there's a lot of neat stuff in hear." She said ignoring my question.

She walked over to a bookshelf, opening a old moldy book.

"You know, while you were away at work. I'd always read your medical books. I had always fantasized about cutting you open." She tossed the book aside.

"So this is what I'm here for, to live out your twisted fantasy?"

She smiled, her eyes void of emotion. "What else would you be here for?"

She dug in her bag, pulling out a pair of slightly rusty scissors. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

She just giggled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it'll be slow and painful."

She cut my pants to shreds, tossing the scraps to the side. I laid there, my bottom half bare.

She laughed, plucking my limp dick. "Aww, what's the matter babe can't get it up?"

"You stupid Bitch I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" She laughed. "Yeah, sure because that has worked out so well for you before."

She dug in the bag again, this time bringing out a rusty scalpel. Placing it at the base of my dick. She looked me in the eye l, grinning.

"What? No pleading for me to spare you little friend here."

"Fuck you." I seethed.

She giggled. "You're right, wouldn't do you any good anyhow."

She was completely gone. Laying here on this table... I regretted shooting Sesshomaru. I braced myself for the excruciating pain that was about to come.

"AHHH!" I felt the scalpel enter onside and come out on the other side. She twists the scalpel, she wants me to feel it... all the pain I've put her though. I was fading in and out, everything was numb. I looked down at my mangled pelvis. My vision was blurry, but I could still see my pens hanging on by just a thread of skin... she gripped in in he hands and ripped in clean off. My blood spurted across the room. I slowly faded out.

I

I

I

My arm felt sore, I opened my eye blinking a few times to clear my vision. My penis... where my penis use to be, now sat I large charred spot. She had stopped the bleeding.. she was planning to keep me alive to make me suffer..

"Oh good you're awake. Don't worry I gave you and epidural and some morphine. I don't need you dying on me to quickly... I'm not done with our yet. Now I was thinking we could start with theses." She gestured to my fingers.

"Just kill me already."

"Oh, I will. Just not yet."

"Shouldn't you be planning Sesshomaru's funeral?"

I'd hit a nerve. He face was stoic. But she said nothing. She calmly removed my epidural and my morphine drip. Minutes later I could feel the pain slowly creeping back up on me. That's when she grabbed a hammer and bashed my fingers over and over. I held in my screams, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing me scream. Next came my ankles. She held a small razor between her fingers. She made small incisions on my forearms and thighs. She opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring it on the cuts. I hissed at the pain.

"I think I'll save your eye for last.. after all. I had promised myself it'd be mine."

I don't know how much time had passed but she'd managed to break both my arms. My left leg, seven fingers, three toes and my nose... I guess you could call it karma. I was barely holding on at this point. I was praying for death...

"You poor thing, what's wrong? You can dish it out but can't take it? Don't worry, it's almost over."

"Kill me already." I whispered... that's when I heard them. The sound of footsteps trampling down the hallway. I'd never been so happy to the police in my entire life. She stood there holding the scalpel over my eye.

"Kagome, drop it."

"I can't do that detective. He deserves this... for what he did to Sesshomaru."

"He's alive Kagome."

Kagome's p.o.v

My heart skipped a beat, I turned to detective Onigumo. "What did you just say?"

"He's alive Kagome, the bullet missed his major organs. The bullet sent his body into shock.. it only made him seem dead... He's okay Kagome, it's all over. You're safe now."

I ran into his arms, bawling my eyes out. It was finally over... I was finally free.

I

I

I

There is only one chapters left. But thanks for sticking with me.


	28. Chapter 28 - Karma's a Bitch

Chapter 28 - "Karma's a Bitch."

Kagome's p.o.v

It has been 8 months since everything has happened. 8 months of peace without that monster. In those months Sesshomaru and I had gotten married in the spring. I had inflicted so much damage on Kouga that day, he had to be immediately rushed to a hospital and undergo extensive surgery. The surgery sent his body into shock, they had to medically induce a coma to keep his brain from deteriorating. Sesshomaru wanted to be notified when he woke up. But I had gotten the call first... he didn't want me anywhere near him. I had to go, there was something that I had to do.

I

I

I

I Walked into the hospital brushing the snow off my shoulders, taking the elevator to the 5th floor. I traipsed down the hallway, reaching his room.

"Nice to see you again detective Onigumo."

He smiled. "Likewise, and I see congratulations are in order."

I grinned. "Thank you." I said, rubbing my round belly. "Only three more months left to go."

"Nice ring." He said eyeing the expensive object on my ring finger.

"Thank you... it was kind of a shotgun wedding."

He chuckled, his face turning serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded pushing the door open, stepping in, I quietly closed it behind me."

The curtain was drawn, I could see his silhouette. He sat up in bed.

"Nurse, is that you?" He chuckled. "Is it time for my sponge bath already?"

I flung the curtain aside. The shock was evident in his eye, he wasn't expecting to see me again.

"W-who let you in here?"

I sat in the chair at the foot of his bed. "The detective is a good friend of mine. You know of him too."

"What are you talking about?"

"It turns out that Kikyo had a brother abroad. Who came back to find his baby sister dead. Want to take a guess on who that is?"

The look on his face told me that he had finally got it. "Onigumo..."

"You see, being the upstanding officer he is. He couldn't bring himself to kill you. But that's okay because... that leaves me, and that day I told you that I would kill you... I meant it."

"You wouldn't dare, you'd go to jail. You would never see Sesshomaru again and you'd lose your baby."

"Detective Onigumo was kind enough to make sure that this floors security camera's all of a sudden weren't working today. Even if you were to suddenly die, no one would care. You dying would save them the time of booking you. I'd be doing them a favor. It took us a while to plan this all out. He made sure that the day you woke up I'd get the call and that he'd be the officer outside your door. He wants justice, we all do. For all the shit you have put us through. The amount of therapists I had to see because of you was ridiculous. So, for Me, for Naraku... for Sango. You're going to die here today."

He swallowed. "So what are going to do, stab me? Shoot me? There's nothing that you could do that wouldn't leave any evidence."

I just smiled at him. I slipped my hand in my bag, pulling out a small case opening it. Inside sat two syringe's, one full of liquid and the other empty, and a single bottle of liquid.

"W-what is that?"

"This, is Succinylcholine. It will paralyze for... oh i don't know how long."

I jabbed the syringe full of liquid into his inner thigh. Glad he couldn't move, due to him being handcuffed to the bed. I watched him struggle, until he became completely still.

I sat next to him on the bed. Filling the empty syringe with the liquid. I gazed down at him, watching the tears form in his eye. Shutting off his machines.

I laughed. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

"I... love.. you" He struggled to get out.

"Yeah? Well that's to bad."

I stabbed the syringe into his neck, squeezing the liquid inside.

I saw the look in his eyes he could feel his muscles tightening. His airway closing off. He knew what I had given him. "Botulinum.. for Kikyo. For all of us."

It took only ten minutes for the drug to take effect. His eye glazed over, his chest stopped rising and falling... he was finally dead. I stared at him for a while. The memories of our life together flashing before my eyes and... I laughed. Over and over... I felt free. After killing someone... I imagined I would feel terrible. But I didn't, I felt relieved. I stood to my feet, zipping up my coat and leaving the room.

"Detective."

"Is it done?"

I nodded. "Thank you.. and my sister thanks you too."

I smiled, walking away. Knowing that everything would finally be okay.


	29. PSA

Sequel to Tough Love has just been posted.


End file.
